


Youths of Thessaly

by DarkPastels



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Children of Characters, Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPastels/pseuds/DarkPastels
Summary: It's tough being a kid, its hard enough fitting in, impressing everyone, making your parents proud, and understanding yourself. Being a young god doesn't give anyone a pass. When the Fates entwined the lives of two boys, a prince of the underworld and a demigod. Turning heads and making mischief. No one expected they would show that you can be powerful without throwing lightning bolts.





	1. Chapter 1

_ After the war, Gaia saw how deep her family divisions were forming. Fearful that she and her other children would be tossed aside in the new Dynasty, She conjured a solution. To bridge the new and the old generations, Gaia proposed a reunion every five hundred years in Thessaly. Lasting ten days to bond, make amends, and remember the war. Look to their future as their numbers increases as did the times. Everyone agreed to it to her relief and as time passed, Gaia looked forward to the event. Greeting the new members and embracing their personalities, _

_ The goddess beside herself with an inside joke… _

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

If there is one characteristic of the Olympians is their propensity towards multiplying. Some more infamously than others. Hades and his bride, Persephone, preferred their own company. In the short two decades to the date, they ignored the constant comments about children, the doubts, and their supposed lack in their marriage. Neither thought they would ever have children. At the end of that decade, to everyone's surprise, something did happen.

_ Πλοῦτος, Plutus.  _

Far from being the little seven-pound surprise dropped in Hades' lap. Grew up preferring his playground to be fiery, noisy, and mechanized. The Foundries, assembly lines, and mines ticked off all the boxes. His playtime often resulted in mayhem in broken-down machinery, diverted water, and minor hacking. Hecate was often called upon often. Dragging the young wrecker back from his havoc and informing his parents know shortly after. Despite this, the underworld never fiscally suffered. The most occasion slightly different Hecate came to find.

The mini rebel found his way to a mine outside the city limits. Tormenting the poor shades with recordings of his father's voice. For Hecate, the worst offense being him running from her and she wore heels. Catching him, she promised to wring his neck on the drive to the Corp Towers. Inside the elevator ride, brushing off the ash from his clothes and hair, She noticing a faded reddish color at the hair ends.

“The fuck did you do with your hair? Hecate gaffed, disgusted by the dye on her gloves.

“It's a DIY kool-aid dye.” Plutus moved.

Hecate blankly stared.

“Hair aside, what in gods’ name, were you doing in the mines  _ again?"  _ She hissed

The younger rolled his eyes, “Didn’t feel like being a recluse-I was bored.” Slumping against the walls. 

The goddess stood flabbergasted.

“Bored? Excuse me? You can do anything and you-"

“Except go outside, walk the dogs, or even go to a library. If  _ I  _ go anywhere  _ I  _ need an escort. I don’t get it” He argued.

Hecate rubbed her brows.“Ugh! You know why Plutus” Fighting the tension headache forming.

She didn’t blame him. Admitting the boy having  _ some _ valid points. Sadly or mercifully, She wasn’t his parent. When the ride was over and elevator doors opened, Hecate encouraged (pushed) Plutus into the dark, foreboding office. Around the room with wide artistic panels and screens, looking ahead to see the large desk. Greeting the pair of reddish-pink eyes glaring brightly through the fog of cigar smoke. Hecate turned from the boy and sighed.

“I’ll you to leave you two to it, I have some calls to make” Leaving the office as quickly as she came. 

Both Father and son stared in silence.

Snuffing out the cigar, Hades rose from his seat. Stepping around his desk the silence made anxious attention to each step. The sharp, tapping click of his heels to the marble floor. Plutus stood waiting, his attention downwards to his feet.

_ Click, Click _

_Click, Click_

_Click, Click_

These echoing sounds set off a chill, the usual warmth in his hands leached out as Hades approached him. Plutus grasped himself, clammy from the temperature shift.

“Have we been around this post? We have, haven’t we?" He heard his parent.

“Yes, sir” Plutus seethed remaining somewhat respectful.

“Of all the things you’d be  _ bored  _ of, I’d think you’d be  _ bored  _ of visiting  _ this _ lecture.”Hades marched steadily.

The boy rolled his eyes. 

_ Here we go! _

“What's the excuse this time, Plutus?” His father asserted.

Looking to his father, the younger answered “I hate being home and I was trying to have some fun.”

“EVERYtime I hear from Hecate or Hermes, mention you in a phone call: I get a chill. Imagining what could be wrong. But, you're having fun.”Hades against his desk.

Plutus found himself sunken a state of ugh. His fathers behavior exaggerated for hardly much need really, at least according to him.

_ _ _ _ _ Drama much? _

_ _ _ _ _ I never get hurt.  _

The hardest part of the lecture was just waiting. It felt like torture. “-What do you suggest that I say to your mother? ‘Oh! He’s alive but blue because I choked him’.” Hades finished.

Second to waiting, the urge to without his urge to fight back. Gritting his teeth to not respond just yet. He thought a plenty.

_ I wish the same for you, Baba!  _

Rubbing his forehead, Hades felt exhausted, “I would give you more freedom in time-"

“Wait? For what?" For my eighteenth birthday?"Plutus interrupted.

Hades disregarded the youngers comment. Persisting to finish his, “And if you just wait-”

The younger groaned, losing all interest in patience for the conversation.

"While all other kids spar well into their teens, I have to get permission to use foam swords” Kicking the floor in frustration.

His father stands back watching, waiting to speak, “You cannot spar because you can’t even lift twice your weight. Also, you are too young.”

Plutus let out a sarcastic laugh, “I can too, you are just too afraid for me.” Pointing to his father with a direct accusation,

Hades held up his hand to the height of his son. 

“Here. Push my hand away.” He tasked.

Plutus lunged forward, throwing fast and hard punches to the knuckles. Directing all of his energy and efforts to prove himself, however confident. Resorting eventually to pushing and pulling at the wrist.

“Arg!"The youngster grunted.

_ _ _ _ _ Why am I not this strong?! _

_ _ _ _ _ Why can't I do this? _

“Fair is fighting an opponent who knows your limits and won’t let you. You are not looking for a fair fight, you are looking to prove something you are not ready for. And you think I should just stand by?” Hades argued.

Plutus looked up, “You won’t let me across the street. Your rules suck!” 

He kept on fighting against Hades' hand. Fighting against the force of place, like lifting a twenty-ton rock. His thoughts screaming,

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_I should be able to do this!_

Hades watches, his heart falling to his feet. Remaining stubborn despite his son, “They aren't there for your pleasure; Not that you follow many of them.”

"I don't want to be safe! I hate this!" Plutus started to cry in frustration.

"Plutus! The elder called, hoping for something to give.

“ARG!” Plutus yelled he threw the last punch before stepping away.

Huffing and puffing as Plutus stood. Angry tears soaked his face and strained his light purple eyes. His head throbbing as it recovered from the moments of rage and fury towards the assigned task. Hades reaching out to hold his son's shoulder before Plutus backed away. Hades' heart sunk further. In the moment of pause, Plutus felt sunken.

_ Why can't I do this? _

_ I can’t even push or pull enough it to make it seem like I’m trying._

_ _ _ _ _ What is wrong with me? _

“Plutus?" Hades spoke.

Looking back to his father, Plutus answers "Yes?"

Hades moves closer, looking into the boy's eyes with relent "Mama and I realize that you are getting older and so need more one on one to help you figure out. I haven't been and it's my fault I realize.”

_ "YA THINK?"Plutus thought. _

Rubbing away the tears, the young god “I’m trying- Trying to figure out my powers and I feel like such an embarrassment because I don't have any.”He sobbed.

"I know." Hades nods in agreement. “You are nobody’s embarrassment. We'll work on it, I promise-” Assuring to a youngster with an offered embrace.

After a few minutes, the emotional dissonance dissipates and Plutus moved closer. Wrapping arms around his father for a hug as Hades towers over him. Allowing their past argument to finally recede into the hour past. Planting a kiss on top of his head as he felt the boy calm down.

“Hungry?”Hades offered to the zapped youth in front of him.

"Maybe.."Plutus answers with a small smile.

As Hades moves past, Plutus walks over to a chair close to his fathers desk, waiting for their shared lunch by playing a game on his phone. His father returned promptly with bowls of creamy Stifado* and a salad. Plutus mentally kicks himself, realizing he hadn't eaten most of the morning as he stars into the bowl of food. Needing no push to eat. Hades sits back with a small laugh. Watching with caution to his son vacuuming his food. There were a few things that haven’t yet changed as Plutus got older.

After a deep drink of water, Plutus pauses from food to speak “Hecate said you wanted to tell me something important” Licking away the corners of his mouth.

Hades paused mid-bite. “Right!" Scrambling a moment for thoughts, "-What do you know of Gaia and Thessaly?" He asks.

Plutus paused to think. “Gaia is one of the primordial deities. Thessaly was where the battles of the Titanomachy took place-right?”Feeling certain that he was correct.

The elder god sat with pride across his face, “Good. Extra whipped cream for the parfait then-” Impressed by the boy's memory retention.

"Why the question?"Plutus furled his eyebrows to his inquiry.

After a moment to chew, Hades answers, “There is an important date coming up. A half-millennial family reunion." 

The youngster sits blinking, "A what? Why?"Plutus sits confused by the idea of an event.

Setting his empty bowl aside, Hades leans close, "After the war, the relationship with your uncles and the titans was pretty shot and time tends to blur familiarities."

Plutus sits back, nodding as he listened "Right. So?" He pushed.

Grinning ear to ear, Hades adds, "You, your mother, and many others will come to Thessaly to be introduced to your other relatives for the first~” Hopeful that his son would also be excited. Withholding most of his expectations.

“Wait! Mama is going to be there?!" Plutus jumps up across the desk.

Hades laughs to the boy's outbursts but gives an assuring nod to his son's question, “Yes, Plutus. Everyone is coming."

Plutus' entire face widened “AHH! WOOT-WOOT! YES!" Throwing his head about, unable to contain his excitement to the news.

During his fanfare, Plutus pushed himself and the chair too far back, falling backward shortly after. Concerned, Hades peeks over to check on the fallen youngster.

From the floor, Plutus continued to cheer, "I don't have to wait another few weeks to see Mom!"He squeals. Hades just shakes his head in laughter and slight disapproval of his slightly overdramatic son. Standing, Hades walks around the desk with their bowls in hand. Watching as his son sits back up.

“When do we leave? Plutus watching his father pass.

“Less than a fortnight- I wouldn’t pack anything yet," Hades answers as he sets the bowls into the sink. "Although, I don’t think you have a Chiton or cloak-I’d have to check” Hades muses loudly.

Plutus gives a puzzled stare,“A what?"

The elder jumps from the sudden question“Oh!-A Chiton is like a long shirt that's sinched and pleated to fit. A traditional dress way back in the day.I wear one from time to time. You've seen me in one.”

The image made Plutus stifle a laugh. “Why do we have to wear that? What's wrong with the clothes I already have?" Hoping that he wouldn't be required to appear in such antiquated clothes.

“Its tradition. You’d find that a Chiton is incredibly comfortable. You’ll need to work on Mycenean if you want to speak to Gaia” Hades tells Plutus as he washes up lunch dishes.

Moving to the sofa, slumping against the cushions. Looking over his shoulder, Plutus watches Cerberus saunter over. Jumping on for a cuddle. Looking out to the window, Plutus felt lost in thought, suddenly finding himself overcome with certain trains of thought.

_ _ _ _ _ Great! No pressure! _

_ I don’t have powers yet… _

_ _ _ _ _ But I’ll be speaking to possibly the oldest deities in existence  _

_ Crap!!_

Within moments, Plutus felt a tight ball of nerves. Anxiousness and fear of disappointment turned his mind into an unwound,knotty yarn ball. Hades finishing up, noticing the sudden mood change. Curious he makes his way to the sofa. Cerberus looked to his master with a concerned expression.

Hades sees the boys' anxiousness, “Plutus?"He calls to him.

Looking up to his father, he answers, “I don’t know if I could face a roomful of people staring at me."

Hades moves the dog away, moving to sit. Holding his son close, the elder god summoned every ounce of his own assurance. Understanding the anxiety from where it stemmed. Fighting self-doubt would prove to be a life-long battle, Hades knew this. But for Plutus' sake, Hades would spend several lifetimes fighting for his son to enjoy a lifetime with confidence on his sleeve.

After a while, Plutus was sent home via Rydr (Lyft). Hades stayed.

Later that evening Hecate stopped by. Finding Hades looking out the window from his chair. A trail of cigar smoke wafting and curling above him as he did. Setting down the pile of papers, the Titanness approached Him.

Seeing the typical stern expression, she laughed.“Both you and Plutus have that same face when you are thinking loudly”

Peeking through the corner of his eye, Hades shrugged “I haven’t had much time to spend with him. He’s got every reason to be worried about his powers.”

“You think? I mean, used to be you had him attached to your hip." Hecate mused as she sat on the edge of the desk. Taking a frame of Persephone and baby Plutus to admire for a period.

Moving from his chair, Hades takes the frame away, “I’ll arrange my schedule so we can have sword practice in the evening, he has skills to find confidence in.” 

Listening to Hades, Hecate was certain her ears and eyes would run from her if they weren’t attached.

“It will take more than sword-fighting to build confidence, he needs assurance and challenge from his peers.” She argues.

Hades gaffs,“His peers are twenty to a hundred times his age!.”

Her arms crossed, Hecate stands unfazed,“Ares and Triton aren’t his peers. Zeus has a crapton of grandkids for Plutus to play with. BUT-”She pokes at Hades’ in the chest. 

“Baba has to let the baby make decisions, figuring stuff out.” She sang sarcastically.

His magenta eyes widen as Hades chokes to laugh. Unable to take Hecate’s suggestion seriously,

“OH! So let him pick friends who will backstab him? Pick fights he’s not able to defend himself in, and be totally fine about it? That's a good way to challenge him, Hecate?” He snaps back.

The titaness answers blankly ,“Yes.Hades, it's called life.”

“I can’t, Hecate” Shaking his head, “I cannot justify allowing myself to let him loose so willy nilly- He’s just so-”Hades shakes his head.

Hecate stomped before interjecting,“If you call him weak, I have the perfect hands to smack some sense into that dense head of yours.” Her words seething to block headed god. 

Scoffing back, Hades insists. “He can’t push my hand away! He’s nowhere near capable of sparring with another god, even drunk”

“HMPH! You expect Him to spar with an adult and not someone his own age and skill level? Other gods aren’t making diamonds in their palms before they master long division.”Hecate adds, walking away from the desk with a sigh.

“Hades, he’s at that age where he is turning to others for input. He will resent you if you meddle too much.”She frowns.

Sinking into his chair, Hades groans to his growing headache as he presses his fingers against his face.

“Why couldn’t he stay four forever? I’m constantly back to square one and I want to have a good relationship with him.” Looking to Hecate with exhaustion. 

Hecate laughs. 

“Because growing up implies you aren’t that way forever. Don’t fret too much on that front. Now,I’m heading home. Goodnight Hades.”She waves and swiftly leaves.

Alone, Hades sets his chin to rest on his arms. Looking at the cluttered photos of Persephone and Plutus. Smiling to the shared memories of dealing with nightmares, bedwetting, broken toys, vegetables, and bedtimes. Hades watches so much over the years.

_We had so much fun. _

_I was invincible, all knowing, and trustworthy,_

_Now I’m mean, outdated, and hindering._

Looking at a photo of a younger Plutus, Hades could see in those a snarky intellect but a generous demeanor. In the newer photo, the older Plutus felt just as snarky,fiercely independent, and in search of a fight. 

"So much of your mother is in you."He laughs.

_ He is still such a good natured kid. Even if he can be a brat. _

Photos aside, Hades looked up at the ceiling as he leaned back. Musing to how everything was changing faster than he’d thought. Years ago,Hades fretted over missing a bottle or a cry, now he frets everything. The world seeks to sink its teeth into his small boy. Battling the desire to protect, but, provide and prepare for the time when Plutus doesn’t need him as he used to. Terrifyingly, Hades found himself relating to Demeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been mildly edited for clarification! (5/28/20)


	2. Liverwurst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers Discretion is advised. Abuse warning.

_ Message sent at 7:41am...beep… _

_ “Apollo! Figured you’d be asleep, I’m leaving Hepius with you. I just need you to watch him while I’m in Thessaly.I’ll get him sometime before the afternoon.-Bye” _

_ ….Beep! _

“Fucking fantastic.” The god groans into his pillow. 

Rolling onto his side,tossing and turning. Continuously checking the time,unable to be comfortable since he got disturbed. Giving up the effort to sleep, Apollo sat up. Scanning the foor to find himself pants. 

_ Can’t get a day off without someone bitching up my tree, _

_ Is it too much to have a day to myself? _

_ I am no ones parent. _

Muttering all the while he stumbled from his bedroom towards the kitchen. Working long hours hardly lends itself much time off. Upon entering, Apollo picked up the sounds of muffled yells and lazers. Eyeing his puce colored son at the kitchen table. Preoccupied by the game on his phone.

_ What a fucking dork... _

“Hey Hepius! Intruding with a hand over the small screen.

The boy yelped.

“AH! No-no-no! Dang it! Rubbing his eyes as he set the phone and his glasses aside.

“Thanks! Now I have to repeat-Ugh!”Covering his nose.

“Ya know..If you hold the screen that close you’ll go blind?The god grinned reaching into the fridge for a green bottle.

“Like your chance with an STD?” Eyeing a pair of bunched undies in the corner.

Apollo rolled his eyes.

“What fucked up for you to be here today,Liverwurst?" He sighed.

Cringed while cleaning his glasses.

“Did you listen to any of the messages,_ Lyceus _?” Checking through the lenses. 

Slamming the fridge, the sun god turned.

“Don’t even.” Wagging his finger, “So, couldn't take you with him?" 

“Thessaly has no wifi and lots of construction-Duh!”

With a huff, Apollo chugging the cold green smoothie as he stood. Hepius watched with several intermittent gags. 

“Ten days to hear about how they screwed over Great Cronus.”Apollo sat down across. 

“Were you there for it?”

The elder choked on the second gulp.

“I’m not _ that _ old-Just trust me, you’ll be glad this happens once every five hundred years.” Taking another swig.

“So,don’t go.”Hepius lazily shrugged.

“Oh,no! Everyone goes,even you.Remember to thank Gaia and them for seeing you as mostly...immortal”Patting the boys hair.

“Why can’t you _just_ be nice?” 

“I’ll remember to shit on you better next time.”The god grinned.

Getting up, Hepius looked into the fridge. Besides soy milk, green shakes, and pickles, He found in the bottom drawers with spinach and sliced turkey breast. Worried for a moment that Apollo never ate solid food. A basic sandwich better than pale green shakes. Looking back and forth from his lunch making, constantly checking that Apollo stayed seated with his phone. The knife in his hand shaking,biting his lip.

_ Should I ask him? NO! _

_ Would it worth it? Maybe? _

_ Would he even be sorry? No! He’s never sorry! _

_ How could someone be so inconsiderate as to not RSVP? _

“Can I ask you something,Apollo?” 

“What?” The god replied.

Hepius froze, his head spinning from revision. His appetite gone from the heavy, nauseous lump in his gut.His hands turned cold. Setting the knife down in fear of cutting himself.  
_ No! I can’t do it! I can’t! _

_ But you waited for him to call,for HOURS! _

_ Never once has this bastard tried to make you feel important, _

_ You have legitimate feelings! You deserve to voice your frustrations! _

_ Let him feel your wrath! _

“Why did you not come to my party? Hepius gulped.

“You had a party? Apollo looked up from his phone.

Gritting his teeth, hesitating and reflecting repeatedly.

“Chiron sent you a bunch of reminders about my birthday weeks in advance. No message,no call,nothing,why?!"

His parent didn't answer. Marching around the table, staring with dagger eyes, Hepius hoped to get his attention. Apollo sighs.

_ I have no patience for this… _

“I said you can just call. You didn’t even do that.”

“Liver-” 

“Hepius! My name is Hepius.”The youngster stomped.

“Look. I don’t know what Chiron has told you. Gods don’t have birthdays. We don’t even die for gods’ sakes.”

“It was important to me.”

“You’re a demigod,you will live a while longer than most mortals anyway.”

“That's not the point."

Setting his phone to the side, Apollo pulled Hepius close.

“Listen,mortal children don’t always live past a year old. So,their parents celebrate birthdays to commemorate the fact you survived, where two or three other siblings didn’t”

“So you still wouldn’t have cared?” Hepius frowned.

Bashing his head into the table, Apollo lets out a groan.

_ UGH! Why can’t you just chill? _

_ It's one date,damn! _

“I care-Just not about birthdays,okay? Standing from his seat. Reaching for a half of a sandwich.

“Everyone else cared,I bet mom would have.” Hepius argued.

Apolo choked on the second bite. His attention turning to the boy.

“Can we not bring her in this?”

“I read somewhere that she died having me-” 

No! No! NO!

Apollo felt dread as Hepius moved closer,“Is it true?”Forming tears.

_ Shit! _

_ Not the tears.Not the tears! Not the tears! _

_ Dammit! _

“Dude, don’t start crying!"

“Why won’t you talk about her?” 

Tossing the sandwitch down, grabbing Hepius again by his shoulders, Apollo leaned close. 

“We’ve been over this.”He seethed,shaking the kid.

Hepius breathed deep,puffing out his chest.

“No, Because a grown up has balls to be honest-”

<strike> SMACK!</strike>

His lip absorbed most of the hit. A short cry escaped from aftershock. Apollo pushes him away.

“You better hope Chiron gets here fast."Staring down Hepius with daggers.

“I have a right to know.”

“It doesn’t matter! Apollo stepped away,desperate for space.

His parent kept silent in his haste to the exit. Hepius followed behind. Before he could speak again. His eyes widened to the raising hand. In flinching, He waited for the blow but didn't never happen.

“Γαμώτο,Γαμώ την τρέλα μου γαμώ*! He heard Apollo,the kicked trash can.

Opening his eyes, Hepius stood in the kitchen. Crying and shaking as Apollo paced in the living room.

_ Years of this shit! _

_ Can’t have him around without talking about her. _

_ It's worse than a haunting. _

Pacing, Apollo grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table. Tossing it to Hepius.

“You better do something about those tears.”

“Σκατά στον τάφο σου.*” He mutters as he sat down.

Hepius heard the box land on the doors,crying the rest of his tears under running warm water.

“Hello? Anyone home?”

The sound of heavy clops and echoing baritone from another intruding guest. Groaning into his palms. More and more, the sun god felt violated of his peace and space.

“In here Chiron! He barked from his seat.

_ Was it your conscience calling,Chiron? _

“Oh, Greetings! Mighty god of the sun,music,and oracles. Glad that you’ve joins the rest of us” The centaur steps in. 

His ears twitch to the sound of the racing patter of feet. Leaning down to reach for the incomer.

“Heppi_Heppi-Heppi! What's hangin’ mah man? The centaur chanted in his embrace.

Apollo watched in disgust. Tossing down a newspaper.

“Hey-Hey, watch the floor,will ya? I have to pay the maid extra just for the floors” 

Chiron obliged.

_ Be careful, Apollo, you sounded like you cared _

“Well, has Hepius eaten yet?"

“He was having lunch.”

“Hmm. Hepius, grab your things, we'll be leaving soon.”He instructed.

Without pause,Hepius rushed to the kitchen then out,slamming the door thereafter. 

“How have you been,Apollo?” Chiron stepped in further.

“Quit the small chit-chat crap, Chiron! I thought I wasn’t obligated to unannounced visits.I asked to be left alone.”

Chiron stood flabbergasted.

“I do not impede the child's right to see their parents. This also wasn’t unannounced,I have sent you several messages. Like always, if Apollo doesn’t feel like being a team player, Hepius loses out.”

“You know you can quit?"

The centaur towers the sun god.

“Just sayin’.” The god shrugged.

“I _didn't_ quit, just sayin'.”

“Okay,Okay-Fucking chill! But, birthdays,Chiron,really? You’re on that bandwagon? He’s not mortal.Or did you teach him he’s _ special _?”

Stepping away, the Centaur stood arms crossed.

“It's not about birthdays,Apollo. It's your participation in his life or lack thereof. I’m tempted to castrate you to spare other progeny.”

“Oh yes, the miseries. Tell me how did your parents work out?” 

“Don’t change the subject!.This is about Hepius.” Chiron hissed.

“Yes-yes,you want me to play pretend. I can’t pretend up his dead mother!”

“Why not talk about her? It's bad enough being ostracized for being a demigod,but his father thinks greater of flooring than him.” 

“Pfft-We could have spared him all of that. But, nope, Zeus wanted to bolster some PR, and landed him in our lap. Now, Hepius is a sad, whiney twerp with mommy issues-he’s like Eros, only more depressing.”

“So punishing Hepius to get back at Zeus and I,helps? 

“If it means I see less of him,yes.” 

The centaur shook his head. Amazed.

“He is your son. HE wants you to accept him,make you proud. If you knew him better, you'd proven wrong,maybe impressed.”

“Nothing that kid will do, will impress me. He’s not worth my time.”

The centaur blew through his lips.

_ How do you live with your ego? _

“Listen.You are stressing yourself over trying to convince me the err of my ways. After the memorial, I want little to no contact with him,okay? I’m sure you’re busy and I’m waiting for Hermes so we can work out”Apollo returned to his phone.

“Then I will see you in Thessaly, Apollo."

Chiron left quickly, refusing to suffocate from the thick, negative aura of Apollo’s home. Hepius sat in the back seat. His sobs still heard while wrapped up in a blanket. Chiron drove on saddened,letting the boy have space. Planning for him a pot of his favorite food when they get home. Lots of cuddles too.

_ Y_ _ou deserve better. Hepius. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the order the asterisk appear) Please correct me in the comments if the grammar or translation is off :)  
* Fuck! fuck my fucking madness  
* I shit on your grave/I wish you the worst
> 
> Thank you Scholarlydragon <3 you've been a great friend and help for this fic to come to fruition <3


	3. A House of Styx on a pillar of sand

Hades laughed as he stepped out. Regretting not having his phone when he saw his son's expression. Down the steps, Plutus looked out with awe. Struggling to keep his jaw closed to the wide panorama of 'The Beach'. Spotting Charon rowing across Acheron and the dead crowding on the beaches. On cobblestone roads, passing Asphodel, Lethe, and The Phlegethon, Plutus struggled keeping pace, frustrating keep up with his father in lieu of exploring. Unable to stop and explore, he instead unleashed a barrage of conversation topics during the trip.

_ What causes the Phegathon to be on fire? _

_ Why do the dead need to forget their memories? _

_ Has anyone remembered their memories? _

_ What would happen if the dead never came? _

Through grassy plains with scattered steles, twiggy forests, and rows of cypress trees the questions continued. The cold winds, as they approached Cocytus, stopped the endless questions from Plutus, much to Hades’ relief. The youngster felt preoccupied with shaking and shivering as he followed behind his father. Muttering and cursing the cold and the long trip. The choice of clothing had him resort to rubbing his arms to produce heat. He felt worse for his toes. The sound of teeth chattering made Hades stop and turn,worried for his tagalong.

“Are you alright?” He looked.

Walking up to Hades, the boy leaned close. “I’m cold.”Plutus mewed.

Undoing his cloak to wrap around the boy,Hades leaned to cup his cheeks. Rubbing his thumbs to bring color to his son’s face.

“Why I told you to bring your cloak.” He teased.

“I didn’t think I needed it."

"It gets cool here,just like everywhere else."

"Why do the dead care what I wear?” The boy pouted.

Standing up, Hades propped his hip.

“You know why-Best get used to it.” Sighing.

Plutus threw his head back to groan. Despite his aching feet, he kept on with the walk. Bored again, Plutus grabbed a loose twig.

“I have to admit, Drachm, you’ve not been yourself as of late.” Hades looked down.

“Can you _ not _ call me that.” Breaking the stick into two.

“Don’t change the subject. I'm concerned with your moods and left over busted sword dummies.”

“So? Plutus tossed a broken half.

“What's going on?”

“It's kinda complicated.”

“Try your _ old man _” Hades laughs bumping into the boys shoulder.

Plutus lets out a scoff,still meddling with his stick.

“The last time I chatted with Mavros and others, They started talking about other stuff.”

“What did they talk about?” Hades hikes a brow.

“Ersa and Eris in their swimsuits.You see why that's uncomfortable?” Plutus looked up. Hades' eyes widen with the thought and worry.

_ Are they even old enough to be doing that? _

“Most certainly.”The elder nods, “but then?”

“They stopped and talked about Apollo and Hermes racing at a five hungred miles a minute. Everyone asked about when I start getting mine and since Mavros stopped playing 'Zombies in Atlantis' and 'Mortals Combat' with me, I haven't talked to him.”Plutus looked away,arms crossed.

_ That explains some of things… _

Hopefully_, don’t need to explain the birds and bees yet. _

“I see.” Hades' lips fell sullen.

“I don’t know. Mavros has been really busy this year.”

“Maybe you need a ‘one on one’. This trip is likely what you needed.” The elder patted the boy.

With Hades' hand on his shoulder, Plutus put two and two together.

“Is that where we are going?”

“Surprise!” the elder waved his hands.

The boy smiled.

“Heh! Is there anything else about this trip I should know?”

“We’ll see.” Hades grinned.

Looking out to the horizon again, Plutus mused.

_ Maybe Baba’s right, _

_ Since preschool, we’ve always had our scuffles; _

_ This won’t be any different. _

Passing Cocytus, the walk turned into a race. Hades’s wide stride dared Plutus to follow. For a while Plutus kept speed,then struggled from his dragging carry on. Slowing down, Hades hoisting him onto a piggyback. Plutus initially objected, but approaching the mouth of the river, the winds off Oceanus were beyond frigid. The young god felt _ really _grateful for the wrap and the piggyback. Occasionally he would peek up to sightsee before his eyelashes froze. Ahead, Plutus glimpsed the foreboding Oikos ahead. Built out of the rocky cliff, the driftwood arranged to make a narrow trail to the gated entrance. Hades set him down before they entered. Large fire pits blazing at the gate.The inner walls cavernous and decorated with a black and white pebble mosaic. The wide courtyard lined with mossy rock stacks and poplar trees pleached and tree-trained. The place seemed empty. Plutus looked around.

_ I_ _s there anyone even home? _

“Ἀσπάζομαι! 

Plutus jumped a few feet, his skin close to running off without him. Set up adjacent to the courtyard, a giant loom stood, the youngster let his jaw drop.

_ Where the heck did this come from?! _

Stepping out from the wide sheet of cloth, the Titaness appeared, Hades stepped towards their hostess to greet her. Plutus everted his eyes as the adults spoke. Sweat formed down his face and his muscles tense.

_ Don’t look, Don’t look, Don’t look! _

“Plutus! I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?” He noticed her feet. 

Looking up, the young god looked into the void-like stare. Suffering the afterimage. Mutism too. His brain span wild.

_ I’ll have nightmares about those eyes for weeks. _

_ They are so creepy. How is no one frightened by her? _

_ Quick dummy look at something else, _

_ SAY something! _

“Yeah-yeah, I know,I’ve been just busy.” Combing back his hair.

“Busy? Or Homebound? If it weren’t for my niece and your mother, Hades might have raised you to be a hermit.” She laughed 

Looking past Styx, Plutus glanced at his father's annoyed head tilt and eyeroll. 

_ That's right, everyones thinking about it! _

Clearing his throat.

“Um,is Mavros is here?” He asked. 

“Yes! Check the kitchen,we’d just finished lunch. Oh! Would you two like tea and sandwiches? Styx turns to Hades. 

“Not for me, thank you” Taking the cloak back from Plutus.

Seeing the waving and guiding gray hand, Plutus’s attention to the kitchen door.

“-Just go right through that doorway”She instructed.

“Thank you” Plutus stepped away.Quickly.

Slamming the door in his haste, Plutus leaned against it with relief. His anxiety escaping through a guttural groan. Opened his eyes, the “kitchen”, had him perplexed. Kicking himself to expect a modern kitchen. No microwaves,fridges, or coffeemakers. Not even a light switch. Shelves of jars,bottles,and pots. The center table buried with clutter. Loaded baskets,bags,folded towels,pots and jars and an awful stench lingered. Likely from the dried herbs hanging above and burnt wood from the oven. Above the clutter, he spotted the waving gunmetal hand.

“Hey! Grandma said you might be coming over! The occupant rose.

“What a coincidence,I was told you were here too,Mavros”Plutus walked towards him.

From a cupboard, Marvos grabbed a cup as Plutus sat down. 

_ Ohhhh my feet! _

“Weird to come to this far out in the weeds.” He laughed.

“Why's that?” Mavros turned, setting the cup down next to a jug.

“You always were dropped off at my house.This is my first time here.”

Plutus pours a drink for himself

“What's wrong with Grandma’s house?” Mavros sat with his cup.

“I didn’t expect her house to be so low tech.”

The other rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Not true, She does have a WaxTab (e-reader).” 

“That's so ancient,it can’t connect to wifi!” Plutus gasped.

Mavros shrugged back.

“Ugh my feet are killing me, the walk here was killer.”Plutus stretches his legs and toes. Tugging on the laces of his sandals.

“Why didn’t your dad fly you here?.” The other raised a brow.

Plutus turned silent, his eyes widen to the realization.

_ Dammit Baba! _

Mavros laughed as he stood from the table.

“We can sit out in the other room, it's got better seats than the kitchen bench.” He lead the way. Plutus followed behind.

Crossing the hall, Plutus noticed the blueish tint walking in. This effected caused by the cerulean stalactites above. The room lit by the light from a single window in the ceiling and reflecting through the pillars. Lifting his cup to drink, Plutus sputtered in surprise.

“Sorry, forgot about you and pomegranates.”Mavros turned.

Coughing to clear himself, Plutus laughed it off.

“I don’t mind it.I’m over it.” Lying as he sat down.

“What prompted Hades to bar your internet access this time?”

“Pardon?” Watching Mavros's expression shift.

“We haven’t talked in a whole month and no one else in the _ ZIA _ (Zombies in Atlantis) server has seen you online. What happened?”

Waving his eyes side to side in thought, Plutus set his cup down.

“My dads been anal about my computer use lately.” 

Mavros stared,arms crossed. Being freinds for so long has some downsides.

_ Crap _

“I heard you were under house arrest for nearly causing a flood in the city.”

“Well,yeah.”

“After that,” Mavros continued. “You hacked your uncles bank account through a Fatesbook bot named after his secretary. You created an app which convinced Poseidon to sell his house. AND somehow, dyed Thanatos pink.”Slowly started to giggle.

“Oh good! I couldn’t tell if you were angry or impressed”

"Maybe both,but, I wished _you_ told me, instead of my grandma."

"Yeah,I'm sorry, been going through alot these days."Plutus sighs.

"Are you still worried about your powers?"

"Well, yeah. To make things worse, Baba isn't even letting me spar."Plutus scoffed.

Mavros nodded his head.

“How long Thanatos stay pink?"

“Come see at the memorial,he’s still slightly pink.” Plutus grabs an apple from the fruit bowl.

Mavros turns quiet and withdrawn.

“Um.I’m not going to be there.” 

Plutus looked up. Initially hoped he misheard.

“Why?” His brow rose.

“The memorial is about your family’s victory, my relatives lost to yours.” Mavros cracked his knuckles.

“But Styx was part of the war and so were your Mom and-”

Mavros raised his hands in defense. Plutus stood up to pace around the room. Looking back his friend who wouldn’t look at him.

“Okay,great. Thanks for at least telling me _now._” Punching a pillow across the room.

“You’ll be okay.” The other boy looked up, moving to the fallen pillow.

“Sure." Plutus nods, "I’ll be the weirdo with no friends or powers.” Sitting back down.

“Plutus.” Mavros rubbed his face. “You know about Olympus as well as I do.”

“My Dad won’t let that happen.” 

“Plutus-”

“They treated my Dad like an outcast, I can adapt.” 

“Your dad is very different from you, he’s a King for starters. You need to get the respect of your peers without your dad.You’ll end up like Eros at this rate.” 

The image of the pinky god followed an uneasy shiver. 

“But I really need you there.”Plutus begged. "I need someone to help figure my powers out."

“I am not a god, and you need to figure yourself out.” Mavros leans into the sofa.

“What is_ that _supposed to mean?”

“You’ve never really been outside of the underworld,Plutus.”

“I’ve been to the mortal realm.”

“Your grandmother's barley fields don’t quite count.”

Plutus hisses a giggle.

"Plutus, maybe the issue here is your dependence on everyone."

"What? Like how?"

"You assuming I'll be there, the respect from your dad transferring to you, and, you're dependence on others versus yourself."

"I am quiet able to be independent and being fine alone."

"I am saying this as a friend, Plutus. You're hiding from yourself. You aren't trying your own skills." Moving across the way to sit next to Plutus. The other rolls his eyes.

_ How can you say that as my friend? _

_ I don't like women's bathing suits and sweaty men throwing themselves across dirt. _

_ Sorry if our definitions of fun are different. _

_ How does my having freinds prevent me from myself?  
_

"Good to know. I'll be certain to act like I have a stick up my ass. "

"That's not what I mean, Plutus, but, there's more to you than games and shenanigans."

_ I wish I knew what else there is to me..._

"I guess."

“Though, The traitors arsenal is worth a sneak. Zeus’s first thunderbolt, Poseidon's trident and the Helm of Hades and his bident." Mavros wraps an arm around Plutus.

“Just call it a helmet. That's all it is.”Plutus gaffs.

“It makes you invisible!”.

“ ‘Cept in rain.”

Mavros gives a glare and a pout.

“Do I ruin your dreams?”

Plutus spits raspberries and laughs.

“There is also Gaia’s flint sickle. You only see it at the memorial.”

“The sickle? I thought that part was a myth.” 

“Uh, no. How else did Kronos lop off his dads testicals?” the other stands up.

Plutus crossed his legs. The thought of his grandfather made him wonder what sort of childhood his father grew up in.

“Alright, you convinced me.”

“Just promise me, to make at least one new friend while you are there” Mavros asked, turning to leave the room.

“I’ll try, you might get to meet them.” Plutus smiled.

Mavros frowned again. His heart paining him as he turns back.

_ Sigh... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the SEVEN people who Kudo'd my work<<333 much love is appreciated. So many hits on this baby already I didn't expect so many people would read it, I appreciated the readers and I'll do my best publishing chapters in an orderly and semi-predictable pace. Continue supporting Rachel Smythe and her works ( for whom is somewhat responsible for the inspiration), read it and become a patreon, you won't regret it!!!


	4. Fresh burns and Old flames

At an indoor racetrack in Olympus, cheers from gym members echo as two runners push themselves for the few inches of advantage in their race. Beads of sweat fall across their skin, heavy breathing to match their pace. Their intense focus tuned out the nearby crowds. When Apollo and Hermes heard the bell for time, their race puttered for a few inches past the line. Waving back to the crowds, smiling with heavy gasps. After gorging down water, Apollo moved close to the sides to greet his admirers. 

Several begged requests for an ‘Instagraph’ (Instagram), Apollo obliged them. Flexing and posing for the welcoming bright flash. Tossing his sweaty towel triggered a mad brawl, The Sun god grinned. Hermes tried, but crowds are never fair. Stepping away, the two gods stepped to a private sauna for much needed rejuvenation and aftercare. 

“So..looking forward to the memorial?" Hermes hummed as he laid back with his towel. The icepacks on his knees appreciated.

Apollo laid down on the bench naked after his foot massage, rolling onto his side to face Hermes with a scowl.

“Heh,Zeus can have that all to himself.”

"So, you're just gunna mope the entire time? That blows, they have the best booze there."

Groaning in slight pain, Apollo sat up to reach for his water bottle and hand towel. Patting himself dry.

“And here’s how many fucks I give-”Tossing the soiled towel across. Hermes shifted away.

“Dude! That's nasty." He glared.

“Does it look like I’m '_The god of fucks given”'? _"The sun god sat back down.

"What's your deal?"

"I came to race and relax, not give you all the reasons for my life choices." Apollo seethed,

Sighing, Hermes leaned against the wall. Sluffing off the harsh remarks to focus elsewhere. Looking up, he watched the steam wave and roll around the light above, chuckling at the shapes and shadows. 

“I was like-fourteen when I met Gaia, she’s a BIG woman. I cannot imagine the shit they got into back in the day-Suddenly I feel bad for the birds.” His eyes widen.

“Hmph! Gaia was more impressed with Artemis than me. At the time she was a brand new member of Hestia’s girl scout club.” Apollo reminisced spitefully

“I’m looking forward to showing off my little girl. A little birdy told me you get to do the Youth Games this year.”

“I forgot about that.” the sun god laughed. “Scrappy boys learning how to be future men, I am all about that.”He drank from his bottle.

“I heard Hepius is a fair athlete himself” Hermes mentioned,reaching for a drink himself.

Apollo rolled his eyes, to the mention of _that_ boys name.

“Is it dumb to not assume Hades and Persephone will be there too?.” He asked.

Hermes threw his head back with a groan.

“Apollo, it's been twenty years!"

“I can read time, Dolios (Hermes).”

“Then it's been long overdue that you’d move on”

“Right! Because she’s happy with Hades,_'God of a million issues with life' _.” Apollo scowled.

“There's more to eternity then feeling sorry for yourself. Aren’t you a bit proud that your son is in sports?” 

“Frankly, I could care less. _Shit_-” Cursing as Apollo drank the last of his water.

“Tch.” Hermes thoughts spiraled with mischief.

“I wonder how their son is.” He mused.

“Whose son?"

“Kore’s little boy. I’m pretty certain he’ll be at the memorial” Hermes hummed.

Apollo bolt up to lean closer to Hermes. Grabbing his shoulders to hold the jokester god against the wall. 

“They have a son?"

“I think so.” Hermes buzzed his lip and shrugged.

“Not the time to be fucking with me, Hermes”Apollo growled.

“It happened a long while ago.Why do you care?”

“This is news to me!.” Apollo stepped back a huff.

“I know cuz I am the kid's godfather.”

Apollo stared.

“You’re his-No, no, I’m not totally surprised. Of course, She’d ask you.” 

“Dude-What's it to you if they have a kid or another dog? You have your own kid.”

“Who is a demigod!” The other turned.

“Like that's his fault? Besides, Hera isn’t going after your genitals”

Falling to the bench, Apollo rubbed his forehead, nursing a mild headache.

_So much for a peaceful race!_

“He’s still half mortal. You know how cliquey Zeus is."

Hermes laughed to himself. Fighting back the urge to laugh aloud to the irony.

“Zeus’ first born came out of his head. ”He grinned.

“That's not the point, Hermes. As it is Artemis, Hera, and Zeus are all still pissed about the way things went down. As if Zeus hasn’t done worse”

“I mean, burning Coronis at the steak."

“Yeah, Yeah. Sanctity of life and all that.”Apollo waved.

“I just don’t get your resentment towards your kid. You, the supposed protector of youths and children-”

“Shut up, Hermes. Its complicated okay.”

“What's complicated? He is a great kid. He’s smart,very personable, fun-loving. Where's the love lost?"

“Why bring him up? Let me guess, Zeus?”

Hermes hesitated. Regretting the choice to have brought this up.

“Well, yeah.” Letting out a hissing exhale. “I get asked to visit every other month. Part of my job.” Biting his lip.

“And?"

“You haven’t spoken or seen him much in the last couple of months or so.”

Throwing his head back, “I saw him earlier this week.” The sun god protested.

“Cuz, Chiron _ brought _ him to you. Apollo, that isn’t what has been agreed.”

Apollo tisked back.

“Chiron has tried saving your ass and you aren’t making it easy.”

“Phft! Horse-butt is trying to save me? Apollo laughs.

Hermes bit his lip, regretting the choice of conversation.

“Well, Zeus wasn’t happy to have another King lie on your behalf.”

“Chiron is no one’s King.Centaurs aren’t people.” 

“Either way, Zeus will bring it up with Themis.”

“SHIT! Themis? Really? Its _that_ bad?” Apollo chucked the bottle of water to the floor. “I need everyone on my case. My privacy be damned. Clearly, he needs to be reminded that he’s everyone's favorite basket case of neglected child.”

"Because Apollo, its off brand for you to be neglectful and have the title, 'protector and supporter of Youths'."

Apollo stands up, grabbing a towel to wrap around. Looking to Hermes laying down.

“I think I’m going to go. Thanks for the race.” Huffing as he turned to leave.

“I’ll see you later, Apollo.”

Waving Hermes goodbye as Apollo left the sauna. Now, Hermes sat alone with his thoughts. Worried for the memorial and how well this all would go.

_ This memorial will be interesting...._


	5. A Call for Comfort

From Styx to the Townhouse,Hades felt nauseous and tired. His fragile heart begged for Plutus to speak the entire drive back. When they got home,Plutus dashed passed, running up to his room. Slamming doors and leaving whimpering dogs at the foot of the stairs. Abandoning his deflated father with scattered shoes, hungry dogs,and emotional solitude. With the dogs fed and changed into comfortable clothes, Hades slumped into his chair with a cup of chamomile and little bit of anise honey. Rubbing his forehead and eyes, the old god felt drained. Staring out the office window to the twilight nightscape of his city. Muttering alone. 

_ This day started out so well, _

_ Somehow everything went to pot somehow. _

_ I used to always make him smile and laugh. _

_ What happened?. _

“Am I even trying hard enough, Kore?” He looked at the painting of Persephone. 

_ She’d probably say yes, but it doesn’t feel like it. _

Closing his eyes to think. His wife encouraging and inspiring his windling confidence. This proved harder to sustain times with Plutus being a trying little bastard. Sinking into his chair with nothing from upstairs to keep his fatherly tingles alert. Hades dozed into a light slumber. His dozing disrupted by an obnoxious chirping ringtone, offending the ears of the god. His sleepy eyes strained for the source,eyeing the light from his coat pocket as he reached. Swiping the answer button,he waited as he rubbed his light head throb. 

“Hello? He groaned.

“Hey Lovely~!"

His eyes widened. Blinking for a moment,putting the two connections together. A smile grew from feeling slightly silly.

“Evening, sweetness” He felt his chest drum.

“How did it go? She asked.

“Um…”Hades combed his hair back,biting his lip.

The phone switched from voice to video. Persephone laid on her bed, with a pillow for a chin rest. Moving from his desk to the couch. Hades’ strain visible and regretful.

“-It went as well as a sunday brunch.” 

“Aww! What happened?.”Persephone gasped with worry.

“Mavros isn’t coming. Plutus hasn’t talked all evening.I’m not certain we should bring Plutus. I cannot face disappointing him anymore.” 

Hades slumped into the sofa,rubbing his brows with strain. 

“Hades, there is still a few days before the memorial to improve.”

“It amazes me how you stay so positive.”

“Its kinda the job I signed up for when I said, ‘I do’.”

Hades huffed a small laugh.

“Styx said she got a letter”

“A letter from Gaia?” 

Hades nodded back.

“-Told her to exclude her children from the memorial. Claiming to avoid obstruction of events to come.”

Persephone strained her eyebrows in disbelief. A _ bizarre _ request, she thought. 

“What did Styx say about your letter?"

“Its either our grandmother is off her nut again, or, something is going to happen.” 

“I can’t say either is likely. She is infamously eccentric.” 

“Eccentric,a word that makes Gaia sound normal.” Hades scoffed 

“That doesn’t explain the rest of the letter.”

Shrugging as he stood,strutting into his secret cabinet at his desk. Filling a shot glass of scotch beside his tea. Persephone stared at Hades with slight disapproval. Making the shot, half shot.

“For all we know,we could be over-analyzing things. She’s given Zeus the spook when she suggested Hera a coup d'etat.” Drinking the scotch before his tea.

“Mama told me about that. Zeus never looked so anxious.” she smiled. 

“I have given thought to making a letter that warns my brothers of the fear of losing their virility”

Persephone tisked with a finger wag/

“Naughty,naughty! Jokes aside. Plutus will be fine without Mavros. He’ll have his cousins there.” She chirped.

“Most of them are older than him”Hades falls back into the sofa..

Persephone strains to remember. Reaching into a drawer of her bedside table for a book. Scanning the pages for a particular face.

“Cymopoleia, Rhodes...There was another one” She reads. 

“Poseidon calls her Bebe.”Hades adds.

“Oh! Benthesicyme. She was the flower girl at Eros’ wedding..she’s sixteen now? What about second cousins?”

“Persephone,we have ran through this before.”

“Hmm..”Persephone sulks,setting the book aside.

“Did I tell you about Mama and Chiron? 

“Likely not.” Hades poured another cup of tea.

“He came by for fertilizer. Talking to her about the memorial and the restoration project.”

“I was there the other day. Impressed that they could rescue the plumbing after Poseidon brought sand from home.” Setting the phone onto a stand.

“Why does that not surprise me? Anyway, I saw Chiron with a youngster in the car. The latest of Zeus’ philandering?” 

Hades stretched after setting Cordon Bleu in his lap. Remaining calm and slightly mischievous after his stretch. Persephone waited.

“Hepius-King Phlegyas’ grandson and Apollo’s son.” 

“Apollo has a son?!" Persephone gasped.

“Surprised? Hades grinned.

The goddess rolled her eyes with a snort. 

“Yes and No. I feel sorry for the woman. Why am I only just now hearing about it? Glaring back to her husband.

Hades felt speachless for a moment. Gathering his thoughts.

“I don’t know_ all _ the details,other than it was a mess. It happened the year before you were pregnant.”

“Hmph! She rolled onto her back.

“At any rate. The mother died through combustion, Apollo was involved and Artemis too. It was a mess. Chiron has asked that we keep this matter private for the boys sake.”

“Poor kid.I take it he lives with Apollo? 

“Not that I know of. According to Chiron, Apollo has to pay for the youngsters care”

Persephone nods. Grateful for the Centaur being involved. 

“How old is the boy now? Never imagined Apollo would be that careless to end up as a father."

“It happened a little over a decade ago, and-”Hades answers as his eyes widen. Silent and still, Persephone was concerned immediately. 

“Hades?” Persephone strains.

“My dear,Plutus might not be entirely without company.”

“Has Plutus met Demigods before? She wondered.

“No,but, unlikely he’ll take issue with it.” Hades opens his laptop.

“I’m certain he won’t but,demigods are a little more delicate than we are. What are you checking for now?"

“Just tweaking my schedule, setting reminders to call Chiron for a call”

“Does he even have a phone?” She asks.

Hades turns to his phone with a raised brow. Scoffing. 

“Chiron is quite able to answer a smartphone.He’s been adept these last hundred years.” 

“Haha.” Poking her tongue out to Hades.

“Should I wait for Plutus to talk to me or should I broach the subject?” Hades closes the laptop.

“Let him calm down. Todays been a long day” Persephone suggested.

“Hmm. It bothers me that he doesn’t talk with me when he’s upset anymore. I'm used to being in the loop with him”

“It's a growing thing, He wants to be independent. Nothing wrong with that.”

“No,just adapting again” The god slumped into his seat with his arms crossed.

“Well,kiss our baby goodnight,Hades, I need sleep, kisses and snuggles.And everything will be alright.”Persephone blows a kiss on screen. Hades smiled.

“Love you,sweetness, I’ll see you hopefully soon” Ending the call.

Falling deeper into his chair, throwing his phone aside. Staring up at the ceiling, Hades let himself doze again. 


	6. Semigods

In the Thessalian woodlands near Mt. Pelion, Chiron raised, trained, and tutored many famous heroes. The invincible Achilles and Heracles, clever Jason and Theseus, and the charismatic Perseus. These students hardly ordinary, by their birth, inherited a double-edged legacy. These are Semigods (Demigods), these halfling beings seek immortality and fame through extraordinary gains and means. Their tales engraved in the pages of history and the fabric of the mortal culture. Being raised to reach such a high bar, Hepius felt uncertain. He grew up on the stories and felt inspired, but the how daunted him; Coming home with echoes of his classmates didn’t endear him to be amongst the gods either. 

He shared a similar preference to the distance from Olympus. It let him escape the weekly drivel and the abuses at school. Happiest in his shed, theorizing, and experimenting. His workspace cluttered, marked with stains, watermarks, and burns. His hobby of tweaking old and tried health remedies kept him holed up. Learning to prefer his solitude and content to become a hermit if left to his devices. 

The old centaur worked and toiled in his orchards, had been all morning. His children scattered about, noticing his ward missing. His inquiries and intuition led him to the shed. Approaching with a plate of food, Chiron stood to wait. Hepius worried him lately, after the visit to Apollo, he’d been much more of a recluse. The boy hardly socially inept but discouraged easily. As his teacher and caretaker, Chiron felt emboldened to encourage the youngster's sense of grit. 

“How goes the great research? He knocked. 

“AH! No, no, no! Dammit!” 

The Centaur then smelt fire. “Hepius?” He called again, opening the door.

Immediately coughed and hacked from the foul stench and smoke inside. Waving his arms across to make a pathway in. An open window and wind pulled out the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Chiron glanced at the youngster with the fire extinguisher and fogged glasses. Looking rather sheepish. 

“Sorry, Chiron, I had another accident.” Tossing the extinguisher aside for a broom. Chiron stepped aside to give the other space.  


“What happened this time?” Seeing bits of paper, burnt plastic at his hooves.

“A medium-scale sugar and potassium chlorate combustion in the paper bin” Pointing to the rolling, scorched bin.

“Indeed. What prompted one into the other?”

“Um, I knocked over a jar of the potassium chlorate, and 'it' met with a half drank soda in the trash and boom.” Hepius meekly explained. 

The centaur blew through his lips. Disappointed.  


“We’ve talked about loose chemicals and carbonated beverages in the shed. Be grateful that it wasn’t nothing deadly”

“Right,” Hepius said as he rubbed his face.

The elder looked about the room, amazed at the mess and the unkempt state this tidy space used to be.

“When have you eaten last?”

The younger blanked his mouth ajar for a moment.

“This-this morning,erm-afternoon.”The youngster’s eyes waved.

“I see, good thing I brought you lunch.” Setting the plate on the table.

“Heh.” Hepius stared. 

“The girls have finished sowing your chiton and would like you to try it on.”Chiron smiled.

“But I’m really close to making a yeast infection cure in pill form” Stepping away from his guardian, hesitant to explain himself. 

“Talk to me,Hepi” The centaur pushed.

“I-I don’t want their hard work ruined or wasted” He continued to sweep the paper and the pieces of broken glass.

“How so?” The elder stood with his head tilt, watching the boy dump the pieces.  


“It doesn’t want to talk about it.” Hepius huffed, looking up to see his teacher overhead. Literally.  


“you don’t need to worry about me because of Apollo.”He sighed.  


“Apollo isn’t what worries me..”

“Can’t I just,  _ not _ go?”

“Did Apollo talk you out of it? Do you feel sick?” The elder quizzed with his arms crossed 

“No, and No, I’m fine,” Hepius answered

“Then why not go?” Chiron stared with pointed brows.  


The young flopped into his seat, rubbing his forehead from the drudgery. The centaur felt saddened.   


“I just think its better if I stayed home.” 

“Hepius, surely you are much braver than that.”  


Stretching his face and combing through his hair, Hepius groaned.

“I can’t make Apollo accept me, and I can’t change _ their  _ minds either.” Taking off his glasses to clean and idle. 

“Then don’t. Impress those whom you find better company” Chiron argued.

“It would be easier if I lived amongst mortals” 

The centaur nodded. "Do put on your glasses, Hepius. " He told the boy.

“At least they had friends.” The boy muttered, adjusting his specs. 

“Oh, certainly, some did! Recall Achilles and Helen of Troy.”The centaur spat, “Sadly, your problems will not be solved being amongst mortals.”  


“I won't be picked on because I don’t have god powers yet.” Hepius spat back, tears form.  


Chiron knelt down to look into the youngers face. Watching the fight behind those tears.

“I’ve started the process for you, kiddo, things will get better.” 

Hepius rubbed his tears away. Looking with nonchalance. 

“Just leaves a space for the next one  _ those _ kids would find others to pick on.”

“Faith, Hepius. Athena has authority.”Chiron patted the boy's shoulder.  


“Hmph.” The boy shrugged as Chiron stepped away. Holding out the plate to him.  


“Why so worried about your powers? You have a strong talent for healing.”   


“Healing hardly impressive if no one wants to be my friend.”Taking the sandwich to bite.  


“I have an inkling that you’ll find someone this time and you’ll discover that you aren’t hopeless.”Chiron stood to stretch.  


" _ Really, Who _ ?” Hepius chewed. “Where even?” Scoffing.  


“At the Memorial.” Seeing the elder replied with a shrug and a grin.  


“Again,Who?”The boy stood, stuffing more food into his mouth.

“Faith, Hepius!” The centaur insisted, but it seemed to him that the younger was so convinced. “You think not?” He asked. 

“I think you are theorizing too much.” Hepius finished his sandwich.  


“My gut is hardly wrong.” Chiron moved towards him.  


“Optimism more like.”   


Chiron leans to kiss the youngsters head. Looking into his student's eyes with assurance.  


“Hepius, please don’t give up just yet. Who knows, maybe you’ll grow a little.”He laughed.  


Hepius threw his head back with a deep eye-roll. Smiling with a small quivering lip.

"Because my being short is bothering you."He started to laugh too.

The centaur let out a laugh, holding the boy into a hug. 


	7. On Edge

Chopped up dummies and sharp, wooden swords. Havoc, destruction, and broken up foam, these are a few things the prince of the underworld felt apt for. Plutus spent the afternoon, practicing just that. The room echoed his grunts and fast footsteps against the concrete floor; breaking down his opponent into pieces. Soaked with sweat and snowed in foam dust,He took a pause for water and air. Hades walked in shortly after, draped in the comfort of his housecoat and slippers,grasping his cup of tea. Greeting his sweaty offspring,despite the smell.

“Ah! Still at the dummies?” Seeing him with a new practice dummy.

“Well, yeah. I want my defense and offense to get better.” Plutus answered back, screwing the dummy into the floor.

“More offense than defense.” The elder mused at the discard pile, “How do you say we practice?” Setting his beverage and coat aside.

“Had a change of heart?” Plutus laughs, watching his sauntering father around the rack of spears and swords behind the wall of safety glass.. 

“Well, no, but a responsibility to give you the tools to succeed.” Answering the boy as Hades gazes the selection. Passing the spears, Plutus felt puzzled. 

“Didn’t you guys use a lot of spears?”

Touched by the attention to history, the father nodded quietly. Towards the ring, his hand flexed and his eyes shine a faint glow after removing the dummy from the floor.

“My bident isn’t just for show,'' Summoning his weapon of choice as Hades stood opposite to Plutus.

“A bident is hardly a weapon.”The boy let out a scoff 

Swirling, twirling, catches and drops to show off. Boldly, Hades threw his bident upward and catching it mid-air, aiming the points towards the boy. Plutus jumped back,blinking.The reaction truly appreciated by his father.

“Always be weary of the handler.” Gripping his weapon with pride.

The young grinned at his braggart father. Anticipation with the sounds of stretching and cracking joints as father and son turned to pivot around the circle. Walking with a mutual,neutral stare,assessing each other for the fight. Hades with greater attention than his heir. Plenty of thoughts bothered him with hesitation as an eerie silence filled the room.

Low and heavy breathing, faint grips to their weapon..

And the duel began.

Plutus lunged forward, holding his edge against his father as the first blow. Hades stepped back, holding a defence by angling the length of bident to deflect and dodge against his son.

“Do not strike with an edge, you can damage your blade.”Critiquing as he sidestepped.

His son then stepped back before he swung again. Hades uses the twines to force the sword down. Doing so easily having great strength to do so.

“Hey!” Plutus objected.

“One point for me”Hades grinned

_ This boy certainly has the energy for this,I’ll give him that. _

With an affronted huff, Plutus pulled away his sword, returning to a ready pose. Hades sighed to himself, the boy’s fighting skills made him dangerous to even a veteran like himself. 

“Remember, a fight is to disarm me.” He reminded.

“Arg! The kid shouted.

Hades rolled his eyes far into his head. 

_ Oh the sound effects! How they strike terror to an imagined audience.  _

One of the many pet peeves of Hades, one was the fighting sound effects. How movies made fighters verbally grunt and yell. A vast contrast to his experience where a sound could cost a limb.

“As though sounds will strike fear to me.” Hades pushed away the blade with his bident.

_ This boy would have been killed instantly if he was a mortal. _

Plutus retracted and aimed for the elders feet. Understandably, Hades backstepped, watching the sharp edge push the end of his bident away, enough that Plutus could reach and pull the bident away from him. Hades stood surprised. 

“Very clever.” He mused.

Until Plutus bent his head. 

“STOP! Hades barked as his chest tightened. 

“What?” Plutus looked up.

“Your neck was exposed. I would have disarmed you that way had I been inclined.”His mind flashed with terrible, heart wrenching images. The spilling of ichor and a bloodied blade, had his stomach in knots and his heartstrings warped. Nearly puked. Plutus rolled his eyes, unappreciative of the midway lecture. 

“You won’t hurt me, Baba, I have no worries.”

“Doesn’t matter. Disarming you wouldn’t difficult for me.”Hades warned.

“Can we keep going?” 

Plutus posed ready to go again. Meanwhile, Hades felt hesitant and zapped mentally.

“So long as I don’t see anymore rookie mistakes.”He huffed.

“Yes,sir.”The younger nodded.

The two sparred again with the elder thrusting his bident forward, his attempt to push the blade away. Plutus stepped forward with great force, succeeding long enough to free his blade and touch the back of Hades's hands. Sweat formed on Hades’ forehead. 

_ That was too close! This kid is getting smart and aggressive. _

_ _ _ _ _ I can almost say I’m proud! _ _ _

As the duel continued and the veteran god grew impressed. More often than not, Hades found himself having to exert effort into this as his young opponent fought. How lazy he’s gotten after not doing this for so long. Defending himself more so than playing the offense. In response, Plutus’ speed and perception rose with great momentum. Hades saw in his son an aptitude for sparing.

_ He is getting good and excited  _

“HA! You’re starting to fade, Baba. You sure you don’t need to sit?” Plutus jeered at his father’s loss of focus.

_ Dammit! He’s really getting on my nerves! _

“Not if I can help it!” Hades laughed, pushing through the others attacks. Gradually he found himself pushed Plutus towards the edge.

_ Should I even keep going?  _

“Hope you’re ready to tell momma who lost” The boy kept taunting him more. Pushing his parent back towards the center with more offensive moves.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ No, he’s thinking that he can defeat me  _

_ If he does, who's to say that he won’t be over confident? _

Failing to deflect one of Plutus’ attacks, Hades let go of his bident after he felt the blade against his knuckles. His mind started to spin more. The edge pressing into his skin, the memories of the past flashing.

_ _ _ _ _ NO! I can’t keep doing this! I can't teach him this!  _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ NO! _

“Παύω! (Cease)” Hades shouted, grabbing the sword with his hand. 

Those bright white eyes, smokey cosmic hair, and the intense rage in his father's face, Plutus felt unable to move. His heart raced, unable to think or describe what he was seeing.

“Baba?” Plutus whispered, tense with anxiety.

_ _ _ _ _ Never seen him like this..Did I do something? Is he okay?  _

When the sword dropped,Plutus could breathe as Hades stepped away, his bident disappearing.

“Thats it with swords for today.”

Plutus nodded. Hades turns away, his hands cold and mouth dry. His mind washed with unease, nausea, and shaking following suit with the dread of his act. His confidence left him unguarded from the memories of the past.

_ Brrrrr! Brrrr! Brrrr! _

Cursing to himself as Hades reached for his phone. Close he was to crushing the device with disdain. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, sadly this number did not like to be ignored.

“Yes, Zeus?” Groaning into the speaker. 

“Ahoy-hoy! Just checking in on my  _ faa-vorite  _ brother” His brother’s voice sung through. Plutus looked to his parent on the phone.

“Is it Uncle Zeus?” He asked.

Hades nodded to his sons question. Slipping on his housecoat and houseshoes, drinking the last of his tea.

“Is that you mini-me?!” Zeus yelled as the video screen loaded. Father and son agreeing to a mutual feeling of disgust.

“Hi Uncle Zeus.”Plutus saw his uncle with a head towel and cheeks of smeared with shaving cream.

“So are you hooking up with girls yet? Or just that little penguin toy?.” Zeus asked. 

Hades felt mischievous as He and Plutus stepped back inside. 

“It's the only thing he’ll hook with.” He interjected.

“BABA!” Cringing as Plutus heard both uncle and father laugh about his sleep companion. Responding with a sulk on the sofa, Hades relents his son by covering him with a blanket.

“You do know that Themis will attend?” Hades mentioned to his brother.

“Why again?” Zeus turns away from the screen to shave.

Sitting in a favorite chair, changing the video to a dial screen. Seeing the boy across, Hades drifts from the phone.

“Drachm, could I trouble you?” Holding out his cup to the boy.. 

Plutus peeks through the blanket,still perturbed at his father but he obliges him by taking the cup. Inside the kitchen and out of the hearing rage of his chattering elder, Plutus contemplates waiting for hot water.

_ _ _ _ _ Baba’s never looked like that before, he’s not usually that tense. _

_ _ _ Then again...He hasn’t really talked about the war. Maybe it's that? _

Returning with the completed cup of tea, Plutus stands by waiting, idling his mind while his irate father rants and groans to his brother on the phone. He avoids being intrusive, though if he was frank, He’d happily avoid Zeus for centuries.

“The point of this ruling was so that we don’t have countless mini-gods running around. We know Hera’s opinion of them.” Hades spoke again,thanking his son for the cup. 

“Uncle Aides! Squeals a high pitch to cause a tick with his eye.

“Hello, Eris.” He answers, albeit slightly deafened. “Is Plutus there?”She asked.

The video loads on his phone screen. On screen,a pale green young lady appears in her tight braids,face mask and sparkly lip balm. Hades snorting to what he saw, swapped the cameras to show Plutus.

“AW! He outgrew fuzzy penguin onesie” Eris hummed with a cigarette holder while she braided. Plutus looked back. 

“I’ve met fashion models with better decorum than smoking.” Hissing a giggle. 

“Aw~! How you care about me.”Eris hummed.

“I care more about the poor sap who kisses you.Tobacco hardly endearing.”Plutus remarks,

“At least I’m having fun, cousin.”

“With every cigarette.”

Eris gasps. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Eris.” Hades ends the call. Moving from his chair, he leans over to stare down his son. Still slightly offended by the whiff.

“What?.”

“I think you need a shower boy.”

The youngster pulls his shirt to his nose. 

“I smell fine.”He huffed.

“It's not you whose smelling you. Go bathe!” Hades tugging the boy off the sofa. Plutus falling onto his backside.

“OI! Not everyone has a nose of a bloodhound!”

“The dog would find you most attractive.”The father laughs as he drags the boy out of the living by his foot.

“BABA! AH!! Plutus protests.

“Alrighty, I’ll fetch the scrub brush!” Hades laughs. 

“NO!”


	8. Power struggle

In a small room, curled up in his blankets, Hepius laid in bed. His face pressed into his pillow, exhausted of tears. Spending most of the day writhing in his stew of frustrations, despair, and dwindling will-power. His desk more or less, a dump. Musical instruments, stacks of books about music, fortune-telling, and singing, marked with page markers and bookmarks. Papers cluttered everywhere, scrunched or balled up and torn. For the last week, he’d been trying for a hope. Maybe there was something about him that was inherently divine? Tomorrow's pressures and dread threaten his hopes. The echoes of his classmates haunting him. Eating away at his esteem like moths on wool. ‘Maybe try again?’ He would think. ‘How long have I been trying?’ Answered his anxiety. 

_ Maybe I’m not a demigod? _

_ I can’t wrestle like Hercules _

_ I’m not clever like Theseus or Perseus. _

_ Would it be better if I run away? _

His stomach tied in tight knots. His body curls into a tight ball of dismay and loss. He couldn’t stand being here, he couldn’t look into his guardian's face with a smile and face the others who wish he'd disappear. His ferocious anxiety taking shots at any possible positive thoughts.

“Hepius?” A girl's voice called.

“Go away, Hippe! ” He groaned through his pillow.

“Papa’s been wondering where you are. He’s in the bedroom packing up.” She told him, leaning against the doorway.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”Rolling onto his side to answer. 

The Centauress walked in with a huff. Reaching to grab her little brother out of bed. Hoisting him into her arms like a baby. Tossing aside the blankets he had wrapped himself in.

“Hmmm! Put me down” Hepius flopped around in protest.

“You can’t spend the evening moping, my dude.”Walking away from the bed and towards the exit.

“I can if I want to avoid being an embarrassment.”

“And why would you be an embarrassment?” Looking down at her defeated foster brother.

“I can’t prove anything that makes me half god.”He sniffled.

“I beg to differ my dude. You and I both know what we saw _ that _night.”

The boy blinked. “What are you talking about?” Confused by her statement as he rubbed away his wet face. 

“You know what-Now, Daddy wants to see you.”Hippe jabs back. Setting him down to stand.

Encouraging him out of his room and walking behind all the way the master bedroom. Taken aback the minute Hepius walked in, seeing Chiron struggle to get ‘dressed’ and his sisters fuss over the embroidery. He’s never known the old centaur to be fussy about clothes. Seeing the travel chest, the small pile of clothes made just for him, he felt slightly uneasy. 

“Endeïs, that blue is too red.”Hippe scorned. 

“This was the only blue I had, I told Ocyrhoe that we needed more.” The sisters squabbled. 

“Don’t pin this on me, Ende!” The other girl barked.

“GIRLS! I think it looks good for now.” He grinned to his daughters.

The girls then left, hearing their mother call for them from the kitchen. Hepius sat on the bed quietly watching Chiron dress. Though would look out the window in great thought. The centaur took notice from the reflection in the mirror. 

“The funny part about this, I used to dress like this every day.”He chuckled. 

“Like you tried?” Hepius looked back to his guardian with a scoff.

Straightening out the length of the wrap, through the mirror, Chiron glanced his hooves. Grinning with mischief.

“I suppose these make the draping look awkward.”

Slipping off the bed, Hepius moved to investigate the contents of the travel chest. Sandals, shaving box, body brush, and wash brush. Wishing he could spend the rest of the memorial inside it.

“Do you have socks or shoes that look like feet?” Holding his new sandals with light interest. Looking through the folded clothes. 

“Well, not exactly” Walking around the room, he opened another chest. “I might have to find my sandals for this event.” The centaur wiggled his toes. 

Hepius dropping his jaw and sandals. Blinking several times as he did. Even looking past his glasses in doing so, worried that he might have been losing his mind to what he was seeing. 

“What.Are.Those?” Looking up to Chiron.

_ HOW?! _

“My feet.”He answered, confused by the question, slightly offended even.

“You are telling me that you could change this part of you at will?”Hepius walked over, bending down to examine closer.

_ How?! _

_ HOW?! _

_ How am I just now learning this?_

“Only one pair unfortunately-.” Chiron moved to show his remaining equine backside and tail. 

“Fucking god biology.”The boy mutters 

“Hepius!” The centaur barked. “Language, try with five more vowels and clean!” Scorning and tisking at the choice of words, “Besides, I’m half Titan and Oceanid nymph.”He corrected matter-of-factly.

“Still counts.”

“I suppose. I don’t mind being half-horse. I rode you and others, plenty of times. Never once complained.”Changing back to hooves. 

“But, why do you need to dress up? No one expects you to.”Hepius lays to prop his head upon his elbows.

“I dress because I am a king in my own right, I am a relative of Gaia, and so have a place there. Most importantly, I dress for myself.” Chiron explains watching Hepius look at the sandal in his hands. “And as far as the feet are concerned. I enjoy the walk through the grass barefoot.”

Hepius shrugged, tossing the fallen sandal into the travel trunk. A thought occurred to him at that moment.

“You don’t talk about Gaia or anything about the war.”Sitting back up and stretching. 

“Gaia is complicated, I’ve never known her to be summarized casually.”The elder replied while undressing.

“It's not cuz she’s old?” Hepius joked. 

Chiron chuckled too, turning to his student, “Don’t ask me how old I am.”

“You never answer any time I’ve asked.” The boy quipped. 

“Well.” The centaur nodded in concession, prolonging his response. “I don’t talk about the war for so many reasons. Most will wait for you to grow up to explain it better” Stepping out of the bedroom and into the library. 

“But, what can you tell me about Gaia? What should I expect? The resources about her about as scarce as hen's teeth.” Hepius followed his teacher.

Chiron contemplated the youngers request. Uncertain of how much to share, warn, or educate him about her. Sitting down on his pillow as Hepius sits on the floor nearby. Staring from his student, pressuring the paternal teacher to divulge. The elder sunk and turned sheepish.

“Well, what I know of her is the bare history."

“Would I be able to talk to her?”He blows the steam from his cup.

“Unless you speak Mycenaean.”

_PFFFF! _

The elder's eyes flutter from the sputter of liquid, “OI! Cut the dramatics, Hepius.” Tossing a napkin to Hepius. 

“Mycenaean? You’re kidding, who still speaks that?” He stares, wiping away the lip dribbles. 

“Aidoneus and maybe his brothers if pushed, a few others.” Chiron lists. 

“Whose Aidoneus?” The younger curves a brow. 

“Hades.”

“Ohh. But why isn’t she speaking Kione*?”

“She’s not around people as often as the other deities are, Hepi.” Chiron answers.

“Yes, but, that pretty much limits who you can talk to.”

“She has the Horae who will translate for her. No worries. Most of the younger gods can’t speak Mycenaean. It's a dead language in the mortal realm.”

“Well, duh! It's HELLA old.” Hepius gaffed.

“HEPIUS!” Chiron barked again. 

Rolling onto his back, sinking into the floor. Hepius stares upward, his eyes close, fighting the terrible mental image of himself. Bloody nose, bruises, his eyes sore from crying. Envisioning his classmates laughing as they afflicted him, others who just stand by or stare. Rubbing his arms and side, ghost pains never leave him. The person responsible would never be apprehended or punished. 

_ That photo..._

_ I should have it._

Turning on his phone, swiping across the screen in search. He remembers how he got it. Just in passing, the timing, and place of it all. Such an opportune moment to have glimpsed something so jaw-dropping. Wondering, 'Wouldn't be too hazardous to post it?', Hepius grinned. To afflict a small attack on his rosy-gold and prasine hued classmate, popular by her Instagraph following. An influencer, claiming golden apples and those products to assist in cleansing oneself, each purchase of her goods came with a gold apple. HA! Not if those apples are painted.

_ Yes.._

_ How do you like the taste of your own medicine?_

Uploading the image, with a few choice words, tagging, and a ghost account. There she was, sitting in the dining room, shamelessly layering gold leaf like a craft project, her instagraph set up with the cameras and lightbox set up. Added with the date of the picture and linking it to a post of hers on the same day.

_ 900₯* bag of Golden delicious, glue, and gold leaf? Hmm. How do you like them apples?_

And send.

Hepius sat back and waited. Within an hour the whole of the immortal realm will be all abuzz with this image. Who could refute an image? Especially one that isn't faked?. Giggling without any remorse. Proud of his small efforts to at least fight and win. How fickle the world of the world wide web is, it only needs one photo to make a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kione is the dialect of Greek more likely spoken during the classical period into the time of Alexander the Great and the Byzantine empire  
900₯ = $2.91


	9. Strife at rest

At the great royal estate in Olympus, a young chartreuse goddess sits alone in her boudoir. Walls covered in rose gold brocade against white and scattered geometric-cut mirrors, frames of inspirational quotes, and apple blossoms. Content in her space, Eris scanned her Instagraph and Chirper (Twitter). Willfully preoccupied with the upkeep of her online fame, where would the online world be without her insightful social commentary?

“Eris!” Called Hebe.

Glancing to her mirror, Eris watched her sister skip with glee and dainty glamour. Setting her phone aside to return to her hairstyling.

“~Oooh! What are you doing now?” Hebe nudges on the bench, noticing her sister with a comb.

The younger goddess takes a breath in, 

“Attempting one of our mother's famous looks. It's absolutely dreadful so far.” Eris groans. Hebe scans the page, nodding in agreement to the antique fashions of the time.

“Cheat a little.”Hebe hands Eris a can of hairspray.

"Do tell, what brings you here without a tray?"Eris notices that her sister came in without her usual signature of drink bearing.

“Mama and Papa are fighting again.” she frowns.

Eris rolled her eyes after glancing a style with several braids. Forming a small smile toward her elder sibling.

“What a pity-Themis’ letter came it seemed.”Parting her hair into segments.“Be a dear, hand me my cricket comb?”Nudging Hebe.

Reaching into the stay of several combs, Hebe looks back to the mirror. “Why so certain that Themis is coming?” It always amazed her how Eris seemed to know what causes her parents to be at odds.

“Apollo," Eris answers matter-of-factly. "Ah-"Hebe nods, watching her sister comb.

Conjuring a glass of ginger ale and grenadine with a cherry for herself, Hebe didn't feel too surprised about Apollo but, Themis being summoned felt unusual.

“What has Apollo gotten himself into this time? Surely Temple?”She offers a cup.

“Sugar is terrible for the complexion. " Eris declined, "-Anyway, Likely it has to do with my mutt of a classmate.” She adds while finishing the last braid. Hebe stands nearby, listening to her sister mutter during a drawer search, “Papa can't let mortals in Olympus, I fail to see why Demigods are." Grabbing a diadem from a drawer.

Hebe blinks, holding her cup tightly. Her sister's choice of words made her uneasy.

“Rather unfair to call Hepius a mutt, don't you think?” She asks.

Looking to Hebe in the mirror, Eris appears disappointed, "You shouldn't unaware of the status quo, Hebe.", Seething as she works the handle of her cricket comb to fluff her tight braids. Wrapping the braids around the diadem.

“The status quo is hardly a great ruler to measure ourselves against.”Hebe looks into her glass.

Eris scoffs while finishing her hair. Looking into the mirror more to inspect.

“This is still so tacky.” She groans, titling and turning her head with disgust.

Hebe looks up, moving to look over her sister's shoulders, “I think it looks nice on you, Eris.” Smiling at the mirror and to her sister.

Eris's eyes flutter with a sardonic flash to the comment, “On happier news, I chatted with our favorite cousin.” Getting up from her vanity, leaving her phone there.

“Which cousin? We have loads." Hebe sits with her refilling glass near the vanity.

"Plutus," Eris answers from inside the closet.

"OH! Papa mentioned that the other day. How is he? Its been like-Ages!" Hebe squeals with glee as her sister return from the closet.

Eris steps close to her bed, dragging out piles of gowns to then toss into a pile. Layers of silk, embroidered, bejeweled, and artisan, each to try and pair with her hair, “He’s less Uncle Hades' little darling, more like snarky pain in the ass.” Answering Hebe's question.

The elder sister's attention now drawn to the new topic; very seldom does _this_ cousin's name come up. "Oh?" She muses.

“Plutus is becoming more like other boys. Brash, tactless, and classless." Holding up each gown against her, comparing shades and styles.

Hebe lets escape a chuckle, “Sounds like you sometimes." watching the clothes pile next to the closet. Eris looks to her elder sister with a frosty stare.

Searching through the pile of gowns, Eris's ire calms when she picks out a blue-gray gown, “Hmph! I could also be intolerant of those younger than me.” her attitude improving with each pose to the mirror.

Standing up with a shrug, Hebe moves closer “It's possible. But, remember, we will be spending an eternity like these youngsters. It's better to build bridges than to burn them."Picking up the tossed clothes, returning them to the closet.

Eris looks longer into the mirror, gradually undoing her hairdo. Tossing the diadem to the bed before freeing her rosy hair from braids. Hebe watches from the closet.

“Have you dyed your hair recently?.” she asks, noticing the metallic color

Looking to the mirror, Eris tilts her face at various angles, “I have." She answers with a hum, "I want to keep my hair this shade-I hate yellow gold.” Smiling vainly.

_DING~DING~ DING~DING~DING!_

Hearing the sounds, Hebe reaches into her pocket. On her phone, rows of several notifications from Fatesbook, Chirper, and others. Opening the apps, her eyes widen scanning the post with horror. Remembering Eris's phone on her vanity, Hebe felt her fingers turn cold.

_ Hide her phone!_

The anxious goddess quietly steps across the room, “Are you keeping this color?" She asked, hoping to distract her sister. 

"Yes, looking to try the permanent next time I go to the salon."Eris answers.

As expected, Hebe could hear and see the other phone wobble and clink across the glass surface. Buzzing with several, continuous notifications. The hardest part, Hebe thought, was her speedy travel across her sister's room. Having now the noisy device in hand, Hebe felt her mind spin. The easiest method, she thought was lowering the volume, but, that proved to be a difficulty. The phone still chirped and chimed loudly, and with the volume buttons, unresponsive and locked out, Hebe found herself cursing the fates for her luck.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Eris turns with her arms crossed.

Seeing her offended sibling, Hebe turned pale, "_Dammit_." she thought.

"Nothing, just I thought I heard a notification from your phone, instead it was mine," Hebe answers, showing her phone while holding the other. Hopeful that Eris would take her word for it.

When Eris marched towards her, entending her palm and a silent demand. Hebe sunk with defeat.

"Please don't." She begged before Eris grabbed her phone back.

Eris looked back and forth from the screen and Hebe. Considering her decisions with aptness.

"By that expression, I'm now too curious." She grinned.

Unlocking her phone, Eris clicked through the rows of notifications. Keeping a contented expression at first. Eris knew fame wasn't without its haters. However, this wasn't just a few haters. These notifications unveiled a storm of brewing discord. Hebe felt sick and cold with anxiousness.

A discord that Eris didn't start.

"FUCKING HELL! Look at all these comments." the goddess gasped as she flipped through the shares and reposts. Her authority, her influence, her position online unraveled online as her fans turned haters. All this chaos stemming from one post. An image so damning it would be too falsifying to be considered untrue. In her face, the amount of rage and shock seemed only surface level.

"WHOSE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO TOOK THAT?!" Tossing the device across the room as Eris yelled.

Bebe moves to catch her flying phone, "What's the photo about?"Looking to her enraged sibling with concern.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Eris paced around the room, tossing lamps and pillows.

Setting the phone aside, the older goddess felt unable to standby and watch from the sidelines. Hebe reaches for the fuming Eris, holding her from behind. Restraining her arms and preventing any more damaging throws. Eris protested and tried fighting her way out of the tight hold. Hebe knew that Eris preferred her secrets and privacy but times like this, she wished their mother would be more attentive. Eventually, Hebe could tell that Eris cooled, but not by much. Letting her sister go, seeing the younger huffing and puffing as she grabbed a case of cigarettes from her pocket, clicking her lighter to spark at the end. Cursing under her breath as she leaned against the window. Hebe stood nearby, uneasy, out of breath, and emotionally wrought.

"Maybe you should take the opportunity to back off the social media?" she suggests.

"Break?" Eris snaps back to her sister, "I need to bring in the fire control. I don't need this getting out of hand before I go off-grid in Thessaly." Inhaling the cigarette deeply as she writes texts.

Hebe moves closer to Eris, moving to wrap arms around her foul wafting sibling, trying to comfort her as much as possible, "Eris, if you need to talk to me, please don't be afraid."She assures.

Exhaling the smoke through her nose and lips, the younger goddess stares out. Feeling suffocated as she pushes Hebe away, giving her a deadpan stare. A smile grows,

"Hebe dear, don't worry about me. Alright?" Eris tells her, yet, Hebe stands unconvinced.

The following sigh and the tears infuriated Eris, who wanted to move on from the topic, "This is getting out of hand. You can't tell me to stand by and have things end badly like last time!."Hebe sobs.

"This isn't going to end badly, Hebe, this will be fine."Eris holds her sister's hands, showing her a kind and encouraging face. "It happens to me a lot online, people are jerks online you know this."

"Are you certain?"Hebe rubs away her tears, unimpressed by the lack of honesty thus far.

Eris nods. "I am absolutely certain," still smiling.

Hearing their mother call, Hebe steps away to leave. Eris quietly rejoices. But Hebe doesn't leave right away, 

"If this spills over while at Thessaly-" She starts. "You _will_ have to answer for it, Eris, because, I cannot let Mama not know anymore,"Hebe warns her sister before leaving fully.

Eris leans against the window with the lights off. Letting the sound of thunder and heavy rain echo throughout her room, the young goddess sits puffing another cigarette as she waits in thought. Doing this for hours.

Later that night, her phone rings for a video call.

"Don't tell me you fucking don't know what's going on!"She hisses to the person on screen

Stepping away from the windowpane, tossing her clothes off the bed to sit.

"_Can't say this isn't going to be easy. Its pretty shitty_. "She heard the friend say.

Exhaling cigarette smoke. "Thankfully, I have a pretty good clue who it is. I just need you to tame the storm until tomorrow." She hums, looking outside the gate with a grimace. 

"Its exciting seeing events unfold. Like a fire." She looked at the photo on her phone. "Something to drink champagne to."


	10. Out into "a" distance

Long before even the sun was close to climbing out of the darkness. Poor Plutus had been rushed out of his warm bed, to be a passenger of a very long, cold ride. Sleeping was a fruitless effort. The bumps and sharp turns, smell of feet and horses. Spitting dirt and having little rocks pelted at his face. Resorting to intermittent catnaps while wrapped up for warmth. Finding shade from the bright rising sun by leaning against the basket of the chariot. Staring out the back with a deadpan stare.

_ Where are we?_

_ Are we ever going to get there?_

Theoretically, Plutus thought, they'd been traveling through Thessaly. They'd never been lost, mind you GPS was always dependable as far as defined destination and time. This trip lacked all the things he'd been known to be assured. Time, closeness to a destination, and food! In the rush to leave, there was no breakfast and a homemade energy bar counts in his book. But he kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the nostalgia of the trip for his father. He promised his mother he wouldn't.

"Couldn't we have gotten there by flying?" Plutus flatly asked.

Hades turned his attention to Plutus.

"I _can_ fly, my son, but I am not going to be lazy." He answered, being careful not to look away from the horses.

"Lazy?!" Plutus shoot up, hoisting himself against the top to be higher, "How is flying lazier than this?" pointing to the four horses charging along.

Seeing the boys face, Hades tried fighting the urge to laugh at his first immediate thought.

"Mostly to piss off very whiny children who've grown up spoiled from modern pleasures." He grins, restraining a laugh from seeing the boys offended face.

"You have the nerve!" Plutus threw a light punch to his father's side. Hades kept laughing, "You are so used to driving and being carried. Complaining about the long walk to Styx and back."

Listening, Plutus leans to the side,"You like it when I make my own dinner, wash dishes, iron your shirts, and feed the dogs before you come home." he lists.

"AH!" Hades interjects, "In that contract of being a son of mine, it states that you have to do as I say. It's in the fine print." stating matter-of-factly to his boastful offspring.

Plutus scoffs, "Don't I have the right to object?"

"Oh, absolutely! Just. It's _my_ money that pays for your food, clothes, and gaming subscriptions, personal devices, and Wi-Fi." Hades grinned. "Technically, I am responsible for your whole existence too, but, you don't see me complaining when I grade read your comically bad essays." He adds.

The younger lets out an exasperated sigh before being pulled into a side hug. Father and son look at each other for a moment, Plutus eyerolls to his father's chirpy tone, "Don't be so glum, when you make money we'll come back to this topic." Hades assured. 

"Is place even Thessaly?"Plutus tisks

"It is," Hades answered. "You'll see." Reaching to brush away the boy's hair to see his face.

Looking out to count the trees, Plutus slowly realized that in the few hours of him and his father traveling, there hadn't been any signs of mortal civilization. He'd not seen any houses, crops, or roads, even cattle as they drove on.

"Do mortals not live here?" He muses

Plutus looks up to Hades, seeing his elder peak back, "Ever wondered why there not many nymphs from the war?" Hades asks him.

"Yes and no?" The younger answers.

"The woodlands of Thessaly are a cemetery of nymphs" The older god explains. Plutus felt gobsmacked. Uncertain what to say next.

Unable to stomach any more awkward silence, "This conversation went dark." He laughs before he hears his father laugh too.

"I thought I'd scare you, honestly." Hades admits, "-AND YOU FAILED! AH!-AH!" Plutus shouts jovially before stepping a little too far backward. 

Hades, watching from the corner of his eyes, reach to pull his wayward son in, pausing for a moment. Or rather, pausing for a little longer than what Plutus felt comfortable waiting for. 

"Hmm...do I want to keep you?" Hades muses aloud. "BABA! Plutus calls, grabbing his father's wrists before being pulled in.

The young god stares with a slight offense, "Very funny, Baba, very funny" He grills his elder.

"It was." Hades grins, "Like I would let you fall, Drachm?" he asks sarcastically.

"I don't know, you seemed to be really keen towards 'yes' "Plutus glares.

"I debated it, yes." The elder continued to tease. Minutes after, Hades continued to smile, seeing the last marker of their travel.

"We are close."He tells Plutus, seeing the boy's eyes widen

Looking out as they approach a great stone gate. Tall spiraling pillars connected with wide arches spanning for about several miles visually. Driving down a path lined with trimmed hedges, passing gardens and glittering fountains. From rocky, dirt roads to brick driveways, the horses' hooves sounded like a rolling roar leading up to the steps. Plutus held on until they came to a stop.

"And here we are!"Hades pulls the horses to a full stop.

Turning to step down, Hades reached to hand the reigns to a welcoming nymph. "Hello, Kent." The god greeted. Plutus stood watching,

"Welcome your majesties!. "The assistant bowed. "Chiron said you'd be arriving first, he's in the north courtyard," he explained. 

Plutus felt taken aback by the nymph. All his life, it was rare to be called "Prince". Each time it felt awkward and ill-fitted. Like a loose sock inside a big shoe. Running behind his father up the tall steps. Feeling out of breath before he caught up with him.

"Did he say majesties?"He asked. 

Hades looks to his side, "You've been called prince before, Drachm." The god answers. "During our stay, you will be referred to as a prince," Explaining to Plutus as they walk up the steps to the door. 

"How tacky," Plutus sighs, "You know the nymphs here?" Looking to his father puzzled.

"The young nymph you saw was Kentauros. His mother, Stilbe and her family maintain this palace and the land. They are the descendants of the few who survived the war." Hades answers as they pass through the large door.

Plutus glanced at the green marble floors and white plaster walls. Above him, along the wall, corners, and ceiling decorated with mosaic meander patterns and several carved feminine effigies. Some of these effigies held torches and plates of fire to light the less bright halls.

"This whole palace is maintained by them?"The youngster circles around to take it all in.

Walking down a hallway, Hades points to the mosaic family portrait, "Their ancestors helped build the palace. Your uncles and I pay them through taxes for the continued upkeep.", Plutus stops to look at the faces, seeing the symbols on a scroll with the Olympian crest.

"You're talking about the Thessalian Agreement?" He asks.

Hades grins with pride, "Did you brush up your history book last night?"He asks his son.

"If I don't, you'll lecture about it for hours."Plutus laughs.

"What do you know about it, star pupil?" Hades pokes the boys head,

The youngster pushes away his father's hand,"It was an agreement about a year after the Titanomachy, combating rising tensions between the nymph families and the Olympians and Gaea," he answers.

"Good? What does it generally entail?" The elder asks slowly ever so slightly to keep pace with his son.

"The neutral state of Thessaly, in all matters of state and hierarchy, demands that all deities who arrive surrender their authority the matriarch, Gaea," Plutus recalls roughly from his readings,

Hades widely grinned,"Very good, Drachm." clapping with praise to his well-read son, "I'm certain your cousins will be impressed," He adds.

"Probably not, but, I'll have something to talk about if I'm stuck."Plutus laughs.

Greeted by another nymph, Plutus followed his father down more long hallways with open, arched windows and more steps. Eventually, entering into a courtyard with trimmed, decorated gardens. _What sort of palace would this be without gardens?_ Plutus muses to himself as they traipse through. His hair and clothes blew about from the wind, his ears rang from chattering birds and running water. Plutus cursed under his breath, checking behind him in fear of flashing anyone. 

"Chiron!" Hades called out with a wave. 

Looking ahead, Plutus's eyes widened to the giant centaur near one of the fountains. He had met other centaurs, but this one was towering and massive. Muscular and imposing, standing at least a head taller than his father he gauged. Hiding behind his father as they approached. Both men hugged and chatted as Plutus hid himself. 

"I see you've brought the prince!" the centaur noticed looking down, "Plouton?" He spoke.

Noticing that his father had moved, Plutus stared with a blank expression. Stammering and struggling to remember who this man was. Someone important if the color of his robes were anything to go by.The centaur kneels in front of him.

"You were small last time I saw you, boy, strange how fast time flies." He smiles.

"It is strange now, Chiron, he was_ so_ small."Hades pats Plutus's shoulders

Plutus looks around, acting nervous and uncomfortable. His fathers voice grinding like nails against a board. Frantic to avoid his answer to the other. 

"Erm, yeah, just....I grow." He wiggles his knees. 

"At your age? I imagine that you make the refrigerator tremble and your parents wonder when aren't you hungry?" Chiron muses. 

Plutus inhaled deeply, "Indeed, well, this has been fun, I'll leave you two biddies be and I'll go explore." He stepped away from both Hades and Chiron. Whom blinked as he did. 

"Plutus!" Hades yelled for the boy to walk back,

"Hades , its fine." Chiron held the kings shoulder with assurance.

"The plan?." The god objected with his arms crossed, "Well, if that boy's personality tells me anything, he'll find him eventually. My student is likely hiding somewhere." The Centaur replied back.

Turning around to face the men, hoping to walk far enough and fast enough to escape earshot or attention. Plutus wanted to explore more of this giant palace before dinner, were it up to his father, he'd never explore let alone escape the monotony of lecture and mind-numbing fact dump. Grateful that he'd snagged a map before he left the underworld. The first place that struck his interest out of he miles of palace walls? The nearest latrine. 


	11. The oddball after breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death threat and bullying warning, skip to the ₪₪₪ border if you wish to avoid that section. Do leave comments,kudos or likes if you like what I write :D <33 <3 Please continue to support Rachel Smythe' LORE OLYMPUS!

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Hepius twisted and turned while trying to sleep. Not that sleep would give him escape, there are no dreams for him. His eyes see afterimages of classrooms and raucous crowds. His nose offended by layers of body odor and glue. His hair standing on end from ingrained fear.

Swimming the sea of students through narrow school halls. In passing, he scanned the wall of lockers for his new number; thankful nods to a friendly janitor. Books in hand, Hepius made haste to his first class. Arriving earlier than other classmates. Sitting down to check his desk, greeted by notes written with labeler tape. His classmate, Enyalios or Al as others called him, wrote to him, offering to spare punishments in exchange for completed homework. Hepius set the note aside, sitting quietly to finish his study notes. He and Al might as well be sitting alone in the classroom, their teacher hardly looks up from her phone to see what's going on.

The classmate let out a chuckle, as Hepius held in his breath.

Other students slowly trickled in. The two boys like flies on the wall. Minutes before time, everyone sat as their winged teacher rose reluctantly. Writing across the dry whiteboard, no good morning or acknowledgment of the class’s presence. 

How every day started.

Hepius would lean away from his chair to listen better. And to avoid his hair getting tugged or pinched. This didn't spare him from the onslaught of spitballs or seeds. These blows softened by thick tape on the back of his neck.

_ You'd think they'd run out of spit eventually. _

Roughly forty-five minutes into the lecture, his classmate's antics hadn’t stopped. The spitting, poking, and disruptions beyond any sane enduring. He stood from his seat. Garnering a silent and collective gasp as he politely asked (again) for permission to move seats. His bronze eyes pleading with what scraps of hope he had left. The harpy's manicured talons clicked as she turned to a slow walk. Her soft vulturous purr chills the room before her blueish eyes focused. Their eyes met and his heart sank.

Hepius shut his eyes as the teacher slammed her hand against his desk.

"Could you just sit down?” Seething to him with intimidating lean, provoking her student to sit. “Attend to this oxidation-redox reaction and convert the centigrade to Kelvin!" She screeched.

Pivoting back to the board with a hiss, the teacher muttered "I am not paid enough for this bullshit"

Hepius sat sinking and cold to the bone. Looking at his paper, he struggled to find the urgency to finish the problem. His attention caught by his neighbor’s whisper.

_ Did you like getting everyone's attention, bitch? _

_ Did you think you could just move and be treated better? _

_ There is a better solution than that...Highly recommended for your problems.. _

_ ...you can just...die. _

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Chiron's' booming excitement roused the demigod early, just as the sun peeking through his window. Laying in bed, Hepius stared up at the ceiling, his body heavy with fatigue. Swearing that he did close his eyes, but not really sleeping. Rising with protest, Hepius got dressed and packed. His foster mother and her children waved as he and Chiron left and rode on. It wasn't a far trip to Thessaly, enough for Hepius to nap astride Chiron's back. It didn't matter how mature or particularly worn Hepius felt, Chiron always soothed him. 

Waking up from his nap, Hepius felt zapped any appreciation for the glittering palace, its vast gardens, or the breakfast prepared on their arrival. The Thessalian nymphs crowded around Chiron, enjoying his company and contagious personality. Hepius sat relieved. Knowing his guardian (while having good intentions) would worry about his lack of eating or socializing.

In his melancholic stupor, the familiar face, Otis Sambuce, caught him off guard. Hepius could see the faded scars on Otis’ neck, arms, and ears. Kicked himself, he’d completely forgot that Otis was from Thessaly. It had been a little over a year now since it happened. But to Hepius, he could still smell the salty petrichor, envisioning the blood on his clothes, the roots growing from Otis’ feet and others too. These memories washed through him, like a splash of ice water, in no time at all, Hepius turned stiff. His breath becomes shallow, his chest tight, and his heart races. Fighting against the rising acid in his throat, the dizziness. Hepius looked over to the exit above the heads of the crowded room, thinking.

_ I need out. _

Moving from the bench to then force his way through the packed room, Hepius struggled to breathe. Every part of him trembled, just standing was gravity defying. Escape turned imperative. Free from the hall, Hepius never thought he touched the floor as he ran. Down the expansive hallways, flying though turns and passages, inattentive to where he was going. He didn’t care where he was going,

He wanted to run.

Run. 

Run.

Though willing to keep going, his body gave out. Slumping over himself, soaked in sweat and body chills. He still struggled to breathe. Backing against the wall, shedding tears non-stop from pain. Everything hurt, immaterial if from despair, lack of sleep, or the sudden marathon. Mouthing to the void the thoughts that haunted the healed scars, phantom sores, and long faded bruises. Hepius had been in the palace for more than an hour and within that time, all of him wanted to leave.

_ Why couldn't I just stay home? They’re all coming for me.. _

_ I know what they’ll do...I undid their crimes _

_ Faces….their voices….their eyes, lips...faces.. _

_ All I see is faces... _

Hepius stood up. Finding that a linen chiton and cold stone floors were the least comfortable for his backside. Turning to walk back, albeit staggering a few steps, Hepius felt like he’d come off a rollercoaster. A while after walking, he stopped again. 

Rubbing away his tears, he mused "I think I saw a library...maybe?” 

Walking another while down the hall, Hepius found what he’d passed by earlier, the door labeled above “Library”. Pulling the door ajar, his tired eyes felt strained by the glow of the wide, bright room. His copper eyes widen to shelves neatly stacked and packed with scrolls, wax tablets, and books. Further in, Hepius saw tables with oil lamps, scattered lecterns, and cushioned lounge chairs. Hepius approached the shelves, reaching to unfurl a scroll to skim-read. A small smile grew with thoughts.

_ Whose works are here? It seems to be a vast collection! _

_ A library is as good of an excursion as any. _

_ At least I can read without being disturbed _

Among the piles, He found the works of Orpheus, Homer, Hesiod, Euripides, and Plato. Even minorly known, Aeschylus, Sappho, and Diotima. With a decent reading pile, Hepius sat back to absorb and soothe himself. The writers spoke to him with their sharp slashes, angles, and numerous smudges. Their turn of phrase, literary tones, and choice of subjects affirmed a commonality he’d never found amongst the immortals of Olympus. How good it feels to listen to the voices of others who understand. Sometime after, Hepuis’ attention drifts from his reading. His ears picked up on a soft sound, a far away grunt, maybe a gasp. 

Fully anticipating someone or something close, He rolled the scrolls. When he stood up, the sound dimmed away into nothing. Hepius waited a moment before going back to his reading.s

Shortly after, the sounds of grunts and gasps disrupted him again. Only now, louder and closer. Hepius’s ears turn to a particular wall. Reading materials aside again, he moved closer to the wall. His brows rose when watching a block shift inside the wall before bulging out, inch by inch before being forcefully evicted. A cloud of dust and structural debris followed. Hepius ducked away from the flying block, coughing hard and nearly choking from aftereffect.

"FINALLY!” Yelled a voice.

Surprised Hepius quickly cleaned himself off. Clearing his glasses, clothes, and face before looking ahead. As the dust settled and no other sign of life, the demigod slowly approached.

Staring into the dark square, He called, "Who's there?-EEK!” jumping back.

A pair of pale blue hands reached out from the dark space, grabbing the outer edge. Moments after a dusty, lithe figure crawled out. Pulling themselves through before rolling over and landing on the pile of debris.

"OW!-SHIT!!"Cried the intruder.

Hepius froze, uncertain of what to do.

_ How did he get in the wall? _

_ Like it matters?! He's likely hurt! _

Walking over, he bent down, rolling the stranger on his side. Dusting the dust around the strangers face,”Um.”He spoke, 

Scanning the rest of him, there wasn’t any cuts or scrapes he could see,” Are you alright? Do you need any help?”He asked, stepping back as the strange sat up/

Plutus groaned while sitting, spitting out the dust from his lips before both boys stood back up. Hepius felt taken aback, never had he met someone so...blueish or so odd, precariously odd. 

"Are you okay?"He pressed, watching the stranger further dust himself off.

Plutus turned to the curious bystander, dusting out his hair“Yeah! I just crawled out of the wall, so I’m ducky.” He grinned.

While the stranger seemed all well, the demigod found himself at a social impasse. Uncertain how to respond or make sense of this stranger's disposition. Looking at the space and the dusty intruder, He glanced at the other male.

"Any reason you took the odd way in?"He asked.

Walking back to the empty space, Plutus reached in. Hepius stood by watching and waiting, holding on to his sense of caution. Again, the demigod was surprised by what the other pulled out, 

An oil lamp, with no oil.

Holding it up, Plutus walked over to Hepius "I was low on oil and didn’t want to trace my steps in the dark.”

Listening to the others' answer, Hepius nodded with speculation and slight disbelief in his tone, “Ah, I suppose that makes sense. Sort of." 

Setting the empty lamp aside, Plutus stretched. “Cool.” Passing the other boy quickly. 

Hepius scoffed, "Aren't you going to put the block back?" His foot tapping with disapproval.

The bluish boy turned, "OH! Yeah." he chirped, returning back to hoist the block barehanded. Hepius stood aside, watching him.

"Um...can you give me a push?" Plutus peeked over to ask the bystander.

Hepius promptly rushed over, helping by guiding the block back in. Short of the dust, the wall looked as though any block had been moved. Plutus stood up, patting the other on the shoulder,

"Thanks for the push!"He beamed.

Uneasy, Hepius pushed off the hand. Focusing for a moment to find a broom and pan to sweep up the mess.

“Aren’t you going to find a broom and-?” He turned and the stranger had gone. He didn’t even hear his footsteps. This prompted a furious and objective stomp from the demigod.

_ HOW RUDE! _

_ He comes out of the wall like a spirit from Tartarus _

_ Leaving this for the nymphs to clean up! _

"-Wide paintbrush and dustpan, would work, whatcha think?" Plutus offered the two cleaning implements. The suddenness made Hepius close to jumping out of his skin.

Turning his head, Hepius felt scrambled. Managing only a quick nod, feeling a loss for words from the shock.

"T-That will work." Taking the brush from the other boy.

Plutus stood, watching the demigod sweep up the crumbs and dust into neat piles. Looking across the room, he saw the pile of parchment in a seat. Connecting the dots,

"You like reading?"He bends down to watch the demigod sweep.

Moving to another pile, Hepius answered, "Um...yeah."Watching the stranger walked to the window,

Plutus turned back. "Seems rather reclusive" He comments, "I don't mind a good read, but you have quite a pile." He laughs.

Hepius turned quiet as he swept the last pile. Watching the stranger. Feeling very certain about one thing

_ They don’t seem to know or care who I am. _

_ This is NOT someone from school... _

Walking back to his reading pile, he asks, "What makes reading reclusive?"

Plutus glances at the seated Demigod,"Books don’t have chains attached. You seem to like being alone.” Stopping by a shelf, he pulls out a scroll to then throw, “Give Socrates a good read!”

Catching it, Hepius groans with disapproval to the careless throw "I’m not hiding, it's just-" When he looks up, he blinks with a scoff. 

The stranger had left again, permanently it seemed. He would go after him, but there was no point to. Slumping into his seat, Hepius sets aside the thrown scroll, his eyes lowering.

_ I need a nap…. _


	12. Luncheon with a stranger pt.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying warning, read past the first and second ₪₪₪ border to avoid the section forementioned, Enjoy the chapter and continue to support Rachel Smythe and Lore Olympus ;3

Plutus ran down the halls, racing about while unafraid of a potential collision. After the long dash, he comes to a stop. Slumping over himself to catch his breath, his heart and head pounded, knees shaking and muscles tingled. Many hairs stood on end as slight nausea was felt at the back of his throat, it felt like torture to calm down. A grin grew across his face, as the young god choked on a laugh. 

“FUCK!” He yelled with a breathless laugh. 

Stumbling towards the window to lean against for support, “MAN!" He wheezed,

"Dude has some big secrets behind those glasses.”He sighed with a growing grin.

**_<strike> Secrets, eh? </strike>_**

Hearing the familiar female voice, he felt paused, “Ooh...it's you again.” shrugging as he heard her laugh.

** _ <strike>You’re the one excited! I came along for the ride.</strike>_ **

Reaching into his side pocket, Plutus distracted himself with a coin flip, “This demigod is something else.” musing to the voice

** _ <strike>Oh?</strike>_ **

The coin flip turned into a thinking rhythm, “He’s got me curious, extremely curious.” answering her while twisting the coin between his fingers. 

** _ <strike> Tell me about this Demigod</strike>_ **

Thinking quietly with his brows furrowed and bitten lip,“....Heracles didn’t get this much attention when he was alive.”Muttering under his breath. 

** _ <strike>….So what makes him interesting?</strike>_ **

Pivoting on his hip in thought, “He’s skittish, defensive, and very uncertain what to make of me.”

**_<strike> He isn’t like the mortals you encountered last year. </strike>_**

“That was so much fun! With Angelia and Mavros, it was awesome.”Plutus chuckled, moving to continue walking. "This dude will be a whole new venture. And that's exciting."

<strike>_** Pity that Mavros stopped being friends with you… **_</strike>

Slowing his walking pace, frowning “Why did you bring him up?” His eyes glared and lips frowned,

<strike>** _ You thought it, I just said it aloud_ **</strike>

“And I can’t make him change his mind..” Grimacing to the ache as he wrapped his arms around. “There is no point talking about it.”

** _ <strike>You’ve told Angelia? </strike>_ **

Rolling his eyes, “It's not my job to tell her! He snapped, "Are you still interested in the demigod or what?”Stomping away from the window in a pout. 

<strike>** _ You’re ignoring the family rumor mill!_ **</strike>

“I thought we were talking about the demigod? I’m assuming he’s the someone that Baba was getting me to hook up with foremost.”Plutus sighs, continuing his pouting march.

** _ <strike> Likely, but are you hoping to investigate him despite the cousins? </strike> _ **

Stopping his march inside of an empty room. Plutus flopped himself into a cold floor seat. Taking from his pocket, a drinking horn, throwing his head back for a gulp.

“Firstly-” Gasping from his drink, “It's unlikely he’ll trust me right away. Knowing my cousins, they’ve not been the kindest to outcasts.”Leaning against the wall with a blank stare.

<strike>** Who do you think has it out for the demigod? **</strike>

Chuckling, Plutus answered, “Take your pick. I don't trust most of my cousins on Uncle Zeus's side."

** _ <strike>Do you have a plan?</strike>_ **

Rummaging through his pockets, Plutus found his coin, flipping it. “Sort of. Don’t hold me to it. I rather go into this venture with a little more information in mind. This kid has me spinning schemes like no one's business.”

<strike> ** _Surely nothing drastic like swapping the fortunes of unsuspecting mortals_ **</strike>

Letting out a disgusted groan, "Yup! And Hermes had to cover it up because he was worried about my dad and uncle Zeus.” Plutus huffed. 

** _ <strike> So where to begin? </strike>_ **

Holding the coin up close again, Plutus smiled, "Get to know him, first, he seems like he needs a friend right now."Staring into the blank coin, “Conveniently, so do I.”

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

The morning ended when the lunch bell rang. Even if Hepius didn't need to worry about his food, there was no way he'd dare sit in the lunch hall, it was prime picking ground for any of his offenders looking for opportunity. Often just eating alone in the classroom until the next period, but he was never left alone.

_ Phobos. _

Only slightly smarter than his twin, Deimos. He liked playing tricks. His favorite was making the demigod jump from screams and fire flashing at the foot of the doorway. Once, the god of fear tossed a lit firecracker and it landed in front of Hepius, causing his desk to be scorched and his notes to be engulfed in flames. Hepius often grew frustrated by the staff. The same staff who would punish him for "disruptions", wrote off what others did as "accidents". No one was punished, no one caught, no one was called out for the havoc they caused, the abuse. How could such divine beings be allowed to persist in such violent behavior? 

  
  


_ It wasn't on purpose! It was an accident! What's the big deal?! _

_ What's your problem? Can't handle playing rough? _

_ You have to see the nurse? Again? _

Even months after, he could still hear_ her _ voice. _ Her _ giggle, envisioning her friends and lackeys coming up to him with vicious intent in their eyes. Acting all playful and complacent in front of all the adults! How good-natured, how collaborative, and snide.

_ Can't you take a joke? _

_ Why don't you go home and cry to your mama? _

_ OH~! That's right, she's dead! _

_ Is it true that Demigods can die? _

_ You'll never be a god, you know that right? _

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Jumping to his feet from fear, Hepius woke with his heart pounding. Letting out several deep breaths as he slumped into the lounge, groaning from restlessness as he stared out into the room. Noticing the shifted angle of the light on the floor, not appreciating the fact he’d most of the morning away. Not that he did not appreciate the sleep. But, hearing the soft clops of hooves from the hallway, the demigod proceeded to bury himself. Hiding under the piles of scrolls and books as he heard his guardian call.

“HEPIUS! Where are you?” Echoed the centaur.

Under the pile, he tried to keep quiet. Hopeful that he could read longer. Looking up, he watched the scrolls be pushed aside. Coming eye to eye with the concerned guardian.

“AH! There you are, my student!”Smiling with a hoist.

Hepius back annoyed, “Here I am…”Muttering nonchalantly as he was set down. Standing by quietly as Chiron put away the scrolls with divine ease.

“As rude as it was for you to have run off after breakfast-Themis is here for you,”Chiron said with a gesture towards the exit.

Puzzled, Hepius asked, “Why did she come to see me again? Apollo hasn’t done anything.”Following the centaur out.

“Exactly…”Chiron answered as they walked,” There is also the question of if you want to stay in Olympus or not.” he added in a somber tone.

Looking up to Chiron, Hepius asked flatly, “I have a choice?” 

“..Yes..” Chiron sadly sighed before going silent.

There have been only a few times in his life, where Hepius was given the ability to voice a choice for himself. This choice filled Hepius with a sense of rare hope. He'd longed to experience a sense of belonging. But, reading his guardian’s face, the hopeful feeling was washed with doubt, possible regret, and guilt.

Chiron looked into the eyes of his student. Facing a dichotomy of desires; unwilling to deprive the youngster of independence and self-courage, but unwilling to let the boy go. Hepius wasn’t the first demigod to have warmed his heart, but he more than most, understood the desire to belong and be accepted. 

Approaching a pair of doors, the two were stopped by an invisible guard. Uncovering her face the goddess tall,her eyes a steel blue and stern-looking. Staring down at the two, she watched Chiron approach her with an outstretched hand and upward palm.

“Χαῖρε!*, Daughter of Good Order!”Greeting her with a smile.

Smiling back, Eunomia replied,“Χαῖρε!”Grabbing Chiron’s hand with a confident grip.

Letting go, her hand gesturing the heavy doors to open, leading Chiron and Hepius past the doorway. Passing through curtains,Hepius kept his attention forward, avoiding the cold and examining stares of the other sisters. Stopping at a small series of steps, Chiron fell to his knees as the other goddess left. Hepius looked up to their host,recognizing the stern rectangular face of Justice of the Pantheon.

“Lady Themis” Chiron spoke

The Titaness rose from her seat before stepping down to approach Hepius’ kneeling guardian.

“ Are we not old friends? ” She speaks to Chiron in the old custom,“You on a bent knee, how it exhausts the kindred spirit with such tact. Dare I say, your siblings hardly do me such courtesy.”

Hepius stood back, his eyes wandering around the room impatiently. Whatever she was saying wasn’t important for him to understand. Regardless of the language barrier, the demigod felt confident that the two adults were very friendly. 

“Madame, the three brothers do as they wish. I feel it is necessary to educate my pupil. Respect of authority to be maintained.”Chiron spoke as he stood up. Holding onto Hepius’ shoulder for support. 

Themis’ attention shifted to Hepius with an offering hand “Hepius, walk with me.”she smiled.

Stepping up, Hepius passed by Chiron. Following the goddess past her chair, stepping into a spare room with a wide window and a table set with food, drink, and chairs. Looking over his shoulder, Hepius noticed that Chiron did not follow them back.

Looking to Themis with concern, “Is Chiron not required to be with me?” He asks.

Shaking her head, the titan answers “Not for this occasion. This meeting is for you.”Sitting down at the table, she gestured to the youngster his seat.

Hepius glanced over the spread of food with little appetite. Sitting, he turned quiet as the goddess filled plates. Thinking of a question, he asks,

“I thought I couldn’t leave Olympus until I was twenty-one?” taking the offered plate from Themis.

“You are correct.”Themis nods as she pours a drink, “Usually that is the case, however, recent events have put you eligibility into question-.”

Pushing away the plate,Hepius scoffed,“Apollo,basically?”

“Partially,yes, but, partially no.”Answering the demigod before she drank.

Hepius waited more, his fingers and toes becoming cold from anxiousness of it all. Staring at the food with disinterest and disgust, his thoughts drift to thinking of possible reasons why Themis would want to see him specifically. 

_ Does she know what happened on my Birthday? _

Pausing from food, a curt frown settled on Themis’ face, “Particularly concerning was the events at Athena’s school. Eunomia described your poor health and abhorrent treatment by your classmates and some of the staff. One such incident nearly caused your death."

Hepius turned pale from the mention of the school. Unsurprised that Themis would have heard about it. "Ah." He answered as he cracked his knuckles.

_ Count my lucky stars I guess... _

Sitting up in his chair, Hepius asked, "What would you suggest?"

Themis answered flatly, “This is for you to decide, young one." Reading his expression, her icy stare softened. 

Rubbing his eyes and inhaling through his nose,Hepius felt chuffed. "Well...ha!" tears filled his eyes as his brain considered things,"I'm not stupid. I know if I leave, I can't come back or see Chiron again."He spat angrily.

Themis nodded,"Unfortunately, that is the reality.” saddened that the demigod was old enough to be this acutely aware. It pained her more to see Hepius in turmoil.

"But, it should be said that...the opportunity to be amongst my own kind appeals to me."Hepius admitted.

Themis agrees as she moves from her chair, reaching out to wrap her arms around the boy's head. Sighing as she held him close. 

“Know this young one; whichever you choose, Chiron will understand and respect the decision you,”Themis assured him.

Hepius cried silently. 

_ I wish he didn’t have to. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st Birthday, Youths of Thessaly! This is the day that I uploaded this work and to celebrate, I will post not one but three chapters this weekend ( or try to) as a way of thanking my readers and supporters of this fic. It has been roughly two years in the making and writing.  
As a said earlier, please continue to support Rachel and Lore Olympus <3
> 
> *Χαῖρε mean Rejoice, along the same lines as Shalom or Salaam, its not entirely a Hello, but, from what I can research, it was what the greeks would have said to each other.  
Do correct me in the comments if you feel that I am wrong :) Knowledge is power! <3


	13. Luncheon with a stranger pt.II

Standing up, Plutus walked around the room. Gazing up at the colorful frescoes spanning the wall. Noting the curious figures in the picture, very different from the scenes of battles or glory that he’d seen everywhere else. This fresco shows a dark monstrous giant, towering over everything around him. His dark eyes, his well defined features outlined in white. Plutus gazed up in thought; There were a few times he’d heard the adults talk about this deity, the disreputable acts against his great-grandfather and his children, the horrifying warrior in combat, and the totalitarian towards his own kind. 

** _ So stands the vicious tyrant…_ **

Hearing the female voice again, he nods." Yeah-Or so the story goes. Baba doesn't talk about him," Plutus remarked. 

He knew enough history without ever needing to read. The history of this god lingered in his own father's face. The stutters, long stares, and avoided topic. The scars and the bouts of his father's face becoming superlunary . He dared not ask, yet he felt impatient from being too curious. Especially when so much was written on the walls of this palace. 

Looking down from the giant, Plutus felt intrigued by the smaller figures clustered at the giant’s feet. To him they seemed more like mortals than nymphs. Amongst the crowd stood one man holding a silver and gold symbol in his palm. Looking further down, Plutus read the inscription aloud:

_ “-The silver men, the valiant and foolish” _

**_Interesting._ **

Furrowing his eyebrows, Plutus spoke "I vaguely remember Baba mentioning that there were other races of mortals." tilting his head in thought. “-Three in fact.”

** _ Is it true, do you think?_ **

Shrugging, Plutus answers the voice, "Adults tend to make up half of the shit and blow up the rest. The truth is very blurry and harder to find-”

"-You ran off to just stand in here?" Echoed another voice from behind. 

Plutus jumped from the shout, turning to see the demigod approaching him before hunching over and gasping. Caught off guard by the demigod's arrival, he scrambled to answer him.

"Didn’t think you’d appreciate having a puddle at your feet.” Lying to Hepius as he offered his drink horn.

Taking the offered drink, Hepius glugged. Plutus stood by watching and waiting for the returned offering. Wondering humorously if the demigod ever needed to breathe. 

Letting go of the rim, Hepius lets out a gasp, "Thanks.” He said before pausing.

_ I drank a lot, there shouldn’t be this much. _

Taking the horn back, Plutus stepped aside. Passing by the other, Hepius felt entranced; his avid curiosity made him look up at the ornate wall around the room. Taking notice of the short and tall figures, their proportions and colors. A part of him found the images almost nostalgic. Something about these shorter figures seemed human. But, the taller figure left him stumped. He never heard of this deity.

“Know anyone here?” Looking back at the stranger. 

Plutus walked up from behind with a shrug, "Not really, the taller figure is a bit of an infamous character. I mean, swallowing your children and lopping off your dad’s junk tends to stamp names in history books" laughing sarcastically. 

"Hm." Hepius’s brows furrowed with disapproval.

_ That didn’t really answer my question. _

Focusing back to the wall, his eyes fixated on the plaque. For a moment, Hepius managed to recognize one word.

Looking at the sauntering stranger, Hepius pointed, "That’s Kronos?" He asked.

Peeking over his shoulder, Plutus shrugged, “According to the plaque anyway. I’ve never met him to know what he looks like.”

Hepius scoffed "And I can't attest to the accuracy of my history education." watching Plutus walk around in boredom. Growing agitated, Hepius spat back.

“If you don’t know, just say so.” Stomping with umbridge to the stranger. 

Turning around to face the demigod, “I can tell you if Zeus wasn’t involved, it’s questionably accurate. Mind you, Kronos was an S.O.B as far as anyone tells me,” Plutus said. 

Hepius muttered aloud, “Sounds like someone else I know.”

The prince laughed as he walked over to stand shoulder to shoulder. Their height differences, negligible. From the corner of his eye, Hepius took notice of the other next to him, asking “What do you think of Kronos?”

“Unfair to cast an opinion on someone you hear in whispers or-well see their faces on a wall.” Plutus sighs, “It's damn near taboo to talk about him. I searched on Oracle and got tracked for a month.”

Hepius falls to sit on the floor. “Happened to me when I searched Pandora.'' Muttering as he reached into his lunch sack. Pulling out a jar of olives, piece of cheese, piece of bread, and an apple.

Looking down, Plutus felt taken back, “Who?”

After biting into an apple, Hepius answered, “Pandora. She's the reason mortal women are considered wicked and are to be avoided." Moving to then lay on the floor, rolling the fruit between his palms in thought. 

“Ahh-”Plutus nodded to the demigod’s answer.

“Her story is pretty much propaganda at this point." Hepius adds.

Plutus staring at the small spread, his stomach grumbled. Loudly. The offensive, echoing sound caught the attention of both boys. Plutus blushed. 

Raising his eyebrow in concern, Hepius asked with a laugh, “You’ve not eaten?” Sitting back up. 

Plutus drags out his answer “No..” Before reaching into Hepius’ sack for a quick snag.

Watching the others motion, Hepius yelped ”HEY!" Before reaching to smack the thieving hand, he paused and blinked at the appearance of another apple. Pausing in disbelief, 

Holding up the sack to examine, "I had only one apple in there! How?."Hepius gasps

Rubbing the apple across his chest, Plutus grins "I wouldn't worry about it." proceeds to take a bite.

Scowling as Hepius watched the other chew, "You're weird."

"HA! Thank you, that’s pretty much the goal." Plutus laughed.

Hepius sits quietly, fumbling with his apple. "I want to leave. I would rather be home plowing the fields than be here. The memorial sounds like a lot of egotistical fanfare." he sighs.

Listening, Plutus remarks "You aren't wrong there." Looking back and forth from his half-eaten apple and the demigod. 

“For me it’s a lot of family bonding malarkey--I’d rather sit in my room playing Zombies in Atlantis III.”

Sitting up quickly, Hepius’ attention and attitude shifted. “YOU PLAY Z.I.A?!” Hepius squeaked excitedly.

Plutus laughed, witnessing the demigod’s change in tone and demeanor, “Oh yea! Nothing beats zombies” Humming more as he finished the apple. 

Moving closer, Hepius agreed “Loved the first and third,” explaining with his mouth full. “the second was a disappointment! The whole cursed royal family subplot was not worth spending half the game rescuing the savior princess.” crossing his legs.

Turning to toss the apple out the window, Plutus turning back nodding, “I agree. Though the mutant sea monsters and awesome weapon packs were a plus,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, “Hardly a saving grace for the shitty plot!” Hepius argued, offering the other a cut of cheese.

“Well-No, but, they got better in the third game.” Plutus conceded as he took the piece of cheese before standing.

Watching the other stand and stretch, “What other games do you play?” Hepius asked,

Holding his chin, the prince thought. “I like Mortals’ combat, Minos, and...oh what's that really good multiplayer?” Snapping his fingers in recall.

Pausing for a moment, Hepius pondered, "Landcraft?" 

"YES! That one!” Plutus grinned. 

Listening to Plutus chatter along, Hepius sat back half listening while his mind tried to figure out this chattering stranger. This oddball. This curious boy. The earlier rush and now video game chatter and the appearance of the second apple. Hepius felt uncertain what to make of him. Everything about him didn’t fit with any of the immortal children he knew. He wasn’t a nymph either. For the time being, Hepius concluded.

_ He seems like a fairly chill dude….just weird...and...aloof. _

"-Got boring when a lot of my friends stopped playing.”Plutus still kept talking despite the demigod’s frozen expression. Pausing to reassess the situation, the prince then mentioned “It's kind of pointless if you dress a pig with a bit of mascara and lipstick and call it beautiful."

Realizing his daze, Hepius shook his head, blushing from embarrassment, "Yeah-erm, sorry. I used to play a lot of games, now I tend to read and avoid people. "He apologized. 

“Are you ok?” Plutus asked. 

The question caught Hepius off guard, he almost didn’t answer, “Uh,yeah-yeah, I’m just...tired and...not used to talking to anyone about games. ”He chuckled. 

Arching his brow, the prince felt suspicious, but shrugged it off, “I noticed.” Plutus answered back. 

"Drachm!" Yelled Hades nearby.

Both boys jumped. Staring into each other's surprised faces as the prince rushed to a window. Hepius rushes to his feet, watching in confusion.

“Where are you off to now?” He asked.

With one leg over the window ledge, Plutus turned back with a mischievous grin, "You didn't see me, okay? Talk to you later" Saluting to the demigod before making his exit.

Hepius stood back, shaking his head with amazement. 

"Wait!” He rushed.

Peeking out the window, He’d hoped to catch the escapee. But, the demigod instead saw no sign of the fast runaway. Standing back, Hepius felt more and more befuddled than before with the lad. Feeling rather more and more confused and...hurt. 

_ Why is he running off? _

Standing aside, he hears footsteps approaching from the halls as a tall figure comes into view. Hepius immediately recognized the god, Hades, uncertain if the god of the underworld would know him. Hades saw the demigod as he walked into the room perplexed. 

“Hepius?” He asked. “Didn’t expect you in this space…”Gazing up and around the room in surprise and unease. 

Bowing his head, “Um, I like some sightseeing when I can. Take in the rich history of the place and all.”Hepius watched the King walk up close to the walls. His tense expression and clenched jaw, spoke to Hepius of pain and bitterness. The intense stare mixed with the silence made the question of the Kings appearance more and more loud to the demigod. 

Cautious, Hepius approached, “Who were you looking for?” he asked.

Sighing, Hades shook his head “My wandering, trouble-seeking offspring. He is supposed to meet me for lunch, but, I hadn’t seen him since we got here.” Frowning with disappointment. “Have you seen him? ”He asked. 

“No,I can’t say I have. It's just been me and my shadow.” He chuckled. 

The king smiled. Walking closer to gently pat the boy's shoulder. 

“If you want better sights, the south wing provides a better scenic view.” He tells the demigod. 

Hepius nods, “I’ll be certain to visit it.”

Passing the demigod. Hades turns to leave. The quickness of the god's departure fluttered his himation and hair. In each step he was hurried and faintly agitated. Watching the events that had unfolded, Hepius felt again at odds. This thought entertained him.

_ One blue man is odd, two blue men are suspicious. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the story so far <3  
In celebration of this fics anniversary, during the month of August, I am offering a Q&A and a bonus chapter opportunity for my readers to ask me questions about the story, inspiration, characters, and research for this story. Please leave message me, a comment for your chance to have your question answered by yours truly or if you'd like a question offered to specific characters in mind.   
Continue to hit that Kudos button to show support for this story and I look forward to your questions<3


	14. A Fifth Columnists dinner

Walking past the security gates of the Royal Olympian estate, an adolescent titaness strides across the pebble drive. Her dark hiking boots crunch the stones in each step, quickly approaching the stoop. Leaning against the walls, she balanced balls of glass in her palm, feeling rather bored. The faint breeze blew through her steel colored hair, the sunlight gleaming across her grey pearlesque face. Spreading her forehead wings for a small shade. Before too long another young woman appears. Tyche looked up from her palm, watching her cinnamon red foster sister approach. The younger’s fixed attention to her phone added to her sad puppy-dog droopiness. Tyche sighed.

“Angelia, dear, there is no point moping about Mavros. It's been months now. Take the gentle goodbye.” Showing her contempt while opening the door.

Angelia looked up from her phone pissed, rushing to follow her sister into the grand house.

She groaned irritably, “Mavros was my oldest friend! We go from years of sharing the same class and activities to nothing! No one from school wants to chill with me, I am the lonely journalist student that no one wants to pair up for school stories.”

Tyche stared upward with disinterest, "You're not that badly off, what happened to Plutus?"she asks while ascending the steps, “..Seriously, you youngsters have no emotional grit.” 

“Excuse me? You’re no more older than me!” Angelia commented while ascending the staircase.

“Old enough to know that your desperation stinks like day old sweat. Chill out.” Tyche responds back, stepping a little ahead of her sister.

Catching up to Tyche’s pace, “As far as Plutus goes, He’s not really online these days. You know how his parents are.” Angelia explains. 

“Now! Keep your pity party to yourself.” Tyche clapped, turning to stop Angelia mid-step. "I don’t need Eris asking too many questions about you and I want to leave quickly. Got it?” She instructed.

“I’ll try. Wouldn’t want to seem desperate to your friends.” Brushing against her elder sibling as Angelia continued up the steps.

“You don’t want my friends. If I’m going to help you find friends, they should at least be better than mine.” Tyche said. 

Angelia stopped and turned, her expression filled with surprise.

“You’ll help?” She squeaked. 

Tyche reached out, holding her sister by the shoulders,

“Yes, mostly because I can’t stand you being upset and frankly, I can afford to rub off some luck.” Smiling as she joked.

After tolerating the sudden bounding hug from her younger sister, Tyche and Angelia continued to venture down the wing of the house. Approaching the last door at the end of a hallway, the sisters held their noses. Welcoming them at the door was a heavy smell of sweet apple juice mixed with a tinge of ether. Entering first, Tyche stopped when she stepped into a pile of clothes. Looking around, she saw clothes, shoes, towels, and packages with their contents strung from a corner of the room the next. Angelia followed behind slowly, gaffed by the mess. Both glanced at their hostess laying on her bed. Wrapped in her bathrobe, slippers, and a hair wrap. Her face covered in a sheet mask smelling of charcoal and honey. Standing back, Angelia and Tyche waited quietly. 

Opening an eye, Eris’ blue eye peeks, “OH!” Sitting up quickly.

“Cheche(kiki), don’t you ever ring?” Laughing at her guests.

Tyche stared back to Eris irate and flat lipped. Turning to her side, the titaness rummages through her satchel, pulling out a glittery silver binder before stepping close to the bed.

“I’m no doorman, hun. But, I have a copy of our mutual friend's genealogy.” Handing it to Eris.

Taking it, Eris opens the front. Scanning the laminated pages in silence. Angelia still stands back, occasionally peeking over her phone to hear her sister and Eris chatting.

Peeved, Eris asks, “A copy? Why not the original?”

“Pft!” Tyche sputters, “Well-I guess I could just take this back.” Reaching for the binder. 

Holding it close, Eris moves away. Giving her guest a sly smile before shooing her away, Eris moved towards her vanity. Opening the binder again to skim through. Her attention was fixed so as not to miss something vital. Angelia kept quiet still. Growing more uneasy by the awkward silence. Reading the impatience on her sister’s face and the distraction of Eris, she braves herself while approaching the chartreuse hued goddess.

“What's in the binder?” She asks.

Noticing an approaching body, Eris looked up. Scanning the other goddess by her red color and puppy eyes. Her brain pondered for a moment while tossing aside her hair wrap.

“Angelia, right?” Eris asks while running her fingers through her hair, “I haven’t seen you since...second grade?” Rolling her eyes in reminiscence returning her attention to the binder. 

Angelia nods, “something like that, yeah.” 

Peeking up from the top page, Eris watches Angelia pull on her clothes. Her eggshell blue sweater too big, her floral yellow skirt too loose, her socks too low and her feet unevenly spaced. Eris read her as acting so anxious, how strange for a goddess of proclamations to have a fear of exposure. 

_ Aw! How adorable! What secrets do you keep? _

“Hm. It's been a while.” Eris comments.

“I guess…” Angelia mumbles, her attention elsewhere than Eris. “Papi works in the underworld primarily and felt that it was a hassle to go to so many places as a god,” she explains.

Peeved by the divergent attention, Eris returns to reading. One particular page had her reading over and over. The information making Eris fume. Out of rage, she slammed the binder shut. Both Angelia and Tyche looked to their hostess. 

Looking at Tyche, Eris takes in a deep breath, “Well, Chi-chi, we’ll be doing something fun in Thessaly afterall.” Tossing the binder.

“Oi!” Tyche shouts from the sudden throw. The wings on her forehead flapped with agitation.

“Wait? What's with the binder? I didn’t just go through Hades’ archives for no reason,” Angelia interjects with her arms crossed. Upset by apparent disinformation and being left out.

Eris becomes more irritated by the dumb questions, but calmy answers, “Just the complete genealogy of our mutual friend, Hepius. I needed to check on something.” Standing up from her seat. Bending down to gather her thrown about clothes. 

Angelia blinks. “Hepius? I don’t think I’ve ever met him.”

Eris turns her head around quickly. Amazed that someone_ did not _ know about the demigod. Thinking to herself snidely. 

_ What I get from Underworld trash _

Flopping on the bed, Tyche sits back. Watching Eris’ response to her sister's honest question. “Hepius didn’t come to Olympus until I finished secondary school, Eris.” She explains.

Shrugging, “Whatever. Angie-dear. As I was saying..” Muttering as she walked about her room.

Angelia winced to the sound of the nickname. Forming tight fists.

“-Hepius is a miscreant with a lot of history in his blood. I was just curious how far.” Eris explains passing Angelia. Throwing her clothes into a closet.

Looking to Tyche, Angelia motions with her eyes. Questioning her sister with wide brow and amazement. 

_ She’s really serious? _

Tyche nods back to her sister, blinking twice. 

_ Yes. _

Moving towards the vanity to sit, “Trouble? I’ve only read that demigods are only dangerous if you are a monster.” Angelia laughed. 

Nonchalantly, Eris answered, “If only. Were this just a Semele case, then, I wouldn’t be so worried.” Moving from the closet to the bed. 

Seeing Tyche on the bed, Angelia asks “Are you excited about Thessaly, Tyche?” 

Tyche looked up, unguarded by the question. “I mean. Kinda. I don’t really have feelings either way.” Shrugging to the question.

Tossing a pillow aside, Eris moves close to Tyche, who tries to scoot further away.

Eris leans close, “At least what we are doing will keep us entertained,” Playing with the beads in Tyche’s hair. 

Tyche smacks away Eris’ hand, “We? Who’s we?”Moving off the bed.

Flopping to lay on her front,holding her head in her palms.“Since when have you shied away from wrecking chaos with me?” Eris grinned.

Grabbing the binder, Tyche walks back towards Angelia, “If you don’t want anything else, I’m going home because I still have to pack for tomorrow.” Turning around towards Eris.

Tumbling across her bed, Eris reaches into her bedside table. Throwing a book from the drawer to Tyche, Angelia floats to catch it. Flying down to hand the book to her sister. Tyche turns to Eris sitting with her legs crossed. 

“Linear B shouldn’t be too much of a stretch, should it?” The green goddess asked sitting back up.

Tyche asks with a heightened brow, “You expect me to translate?” gesturing with the book.

“What is it?” Angelia asks, looking over Tyche’s shoulder. Shocked by the language difference. Tyche looked at her sister with equal puzzlement. 

“Just something I found in Daddy’s stuff...” Eris answers. “It had to be something important if it was locked up.” Meddling with her fingernails as she explains.

Tyche scoffed, “And you don’t think no one is going to ask?”

Eris shrugged “It’s been missing for about a week. No one else has asked. It's probably nothing.”

“So what will make the demigod curious about this book? Angelia asks. “I mean...if we can’t read it, what makes you think he can?” 

Eris froze. Tyche took notice of her pale, blank expression, summoning all the strength in herself to withhold her laughter and banter. Her forehead wings flustering open and closed. 

_ OH! OH! OH! _

_ How funny! _

_ Eris didn’t think this one through. _

_ Again! _

_ Why Hepius is still alive. He was just that much smarter! _

“Just make something up about his mom! He’ll fall for that for sure.” Eris suggested.

Preening her wings, Tyche laughs with a pivoted hip.“I literally.. know about his mom. Not even I could conjure a good enough lie to be believable.” 

Looking over to the younger sister, the green goddess found a solution. Moving off the bed, Eris saunters toward Angelia, holding her by the shoulders, “We could ask Angelia to help out! She’s a great addition to our little gang! Since her friends abandoned her..” Gripping the young goddess into a tight hug. 

Angelia felt frozen.

_ How did she know? _

“Very sweet of you to offer, Eris.” Forcing herself to smile.

Hugging the younger goddess tighter, “being pushed aside ‘cuz of some bro love-” Eris snidely sighs, “can’t trust any man to be a friend. You need to have more girl friends!” Eris suggested.

Angelia pulling away with an arched brow, “Isn’t Enyalius a friend?” She asked, 

“Relatives aren't friends.” Eris chirps. “Now, if you want to hang out sometime in Thessaly. My door is always open.” Smiling back with gentleness and care. 

Angelia stepped away, rushing out the door before Tyche turned to follow. Eris sat on the bed, filing her nails as she saw the older sister remain in her room. Silence took up space as the green goddess sat impatient and slightly annoyed. 

“What's wrong, Tyche?” She asked.

Crossing her arms,Tyche scowled.“Leave Angelia out of this. She doesn’t need you as a friend.”

Looking away from her hand, Eris kept smiling, “Cute, Tyche, but, I need to broaden my scope because I need more help to get rid of the demigod!” Tossing the glass nail file across the room.

Reaching for the flying file, ”What is it about Hepius that you feel so strongly about? In the past, all the demigods were sons of Zeus and Posiedon. Why do you care if Apollo has a halfling son?” Tyche threw it back to the bed. 

“Because I can’t do anything else..” Eris flops to her bed sobbing. 

Tyche rolled her eyes to Eris crying. Such a show! Her mascara runs and her cheeks turn golden and hiccups.

“- I can’t use my powers without permission, I can’t leave Olympus, and I don’t hold any place amongst the Olympians because of my fucking older siblings!” Eris cries more, sitting up to grip the nail file. 

Watching Eris wallow and carry on like a child deprived of their favorite toys, Tyche grew fed up and more impatient bearing witness to it all. Scenes like this made her sea salt blood turn frigid.

_ Oh you poor thing! _

_ You’re sad because all you do is start fires in a elevator _

_ And act surprised when people get pissed? _

“Well. I mean did you expect good things to come out of starting a war?” Tyche asks before dodging the thrown nail file. Seeing the file stab into a wall to a picture of Hera. 

“Momma hates me because of it…” Eris fumes. "You know?"

Rubbing her forehead, Tyche responds quickly "Yes."

"She's more proud of Hebe and Ares and everyone else. Not me." Eris sobbed louder into her pillow.

Turning to leave, Tyche sighed,“Well, have fun with your cry out, I have other things to do than stand here and pat you on the back.” Stepping further away from the bed and Eris.

Chuckling, Eris sat up to watch Tyche walk away. Her mascara fully washed down her face, her blue eyes red and enflamed. She tilts her head,chuckling “So have you explained to Thetis how her only child died?” 

Before she grabbed the handle of the door, Tyche gritted her teeth from the question. She wanted so much to stab Eris’ eyes out. Tear away that smile and stitch her mouth closed. Like she could have prevented what was destined?. It wasn’t her fault that Achilles met his end anymore than hers to be put up for adoption. 

_ How about that knife in my side? _

_ Why not add some salt? _

Looking over her shoulder, her dark eyes staring back to the pair of blue with greater distain. “Could you have told her about how a poisoned arrow could kill him? Just through the ankle?" Eris asked. 

Tyche's eyes lowered as her nostrils flared, “Eris, I’ll take your book and do what you asked... but leave Angelia alone. Or else.” she warned, turning the handle and leave. Slamming the door behind her.

Briskly, Tyche walked down the staircase and out the same way she came in. Hardly turning her head back as she jumped the gates. Checking her phone for a notification chime, seeing a message from Angelia that she'd taken a Rydr (Uber) to work. Even after walking a mile. Tyche kept thinking about Eris and her attention towards Angelia. How bizarre she acted, how obviously fake, and overstepping. It seemed so long ago when she felt vulnerable to the world. Her sisters against her and the other sisters were against them. Eris saw her then as she saw Angelia. Desperate and emotionally vulnerable, unable to argue. Unknowing of how far Eris would push and pull to get what she wants. Stopping at the edge of a side walk, she felt a prick in her fingers before one of her glass balls fell from her pocket. Rolling across the street before Tyche ran after it. 

Grabbing it, the ball wobbled in her hand. 

It was a sign, Tyche figured. Holding the ball up to the light, she saw the grains in it, formed letters, Beta, Delta, and Sigma Tyche smiled.

"Just hold on, Mama always said."she mutters with a frown,"Something wicked this way comes."


End file.
